Journey to Discovery
by Shadow-runner-100
Summary: Arendelle is flourishing two years following the Great Thaw. The once misunderstood queen, is now the pride and joy of the Kingdom. However when rumours of war surface, how will the young queen fare. There's also the small matter of the arrival of a mysterious young man with no past.
1. The Journey Begins

**The Journey Begins**

 **Hello Readers,**

 **So this is my first fan fiction (posted at least). I have come up with many different stories in the past but it's a little more difficult when putting pen to paper, or fingers to keys and trying to explain what you see. But I have finally had the courage to post on here. So please rate and review.**

 **The start of this story is an introduction to some OC's. It's a bit of a longer chapter than the others I have mapped out, but it's an insight to two important characters.**

 **I promise the old characters will be appearing shortly.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The morning broke cold and crisp as the shrill songs of the birds greeted a group of three men and their prisoner, while they slowly woke from their slumbers, camped on the forest floor.

All of them rose to their feet, leaving their prisoner huddled unmoving, against a fallen tree. They stretched, yawned and groaned as they pulled themselves round from the sleep. Whilst from the West a fourth man approached, carrying three rabbits. He was small, but well built, fiery red hair and looked almost menacing when he smiled triumphantly.

"Breakfast boys" he stated, as he threw his hunt on the floor in front of his companions.

The three men that were now chatting amongst themselves, grunted in response, one of them preparing the spit and fire.

The four men went about packing up the horses for the days ride, planning their course and working out how much time it would take to reach their next destination. All the while the figure on the floor lay still, completely ignored by the others.

Finally before sitting to eat his breakfast, the hunter and shortest of the men strode over to the motionless figure. Looking down and snarling, he kicked the prisoner in the back.

"Get up" He spat.

Two of the others snickered, as they dug into their food.

Yet the man on the floor did not move.

Another kick, much harder this time.

But still nothing.

"The old woman said he won't be as responsive for a few days" One of the men interrupted, his young blue eyes offended at the brutality. He looked very much like the hunter, with fire red hair and a well-built body, but he was much taller and his features far less intimidating.

"Getting soft are we Fredy?" The small man replied, snorting in disgust.

Another kick.

Still no movement, apart from the figures steady breathing.

"Aldrick, stop! I'm just saying it will still take him a few days to fully come round." Fredy argued.

"That's enough from you" the man, Aldrick, seethed. "You are only here because you are my brother, and I promised our dear departed mother I would keep an eye on you. So sit down and keep it schtum!" he pointed warningly before turning back to his prisoner.

Fredy slunk back down the tree onto the floor, staring daggers into the back of his brother's head. He didn't care much for Aldrick, the man was a bully, but he was all the family Fredy had.

"Boris, hand me that knife. There's more than one way to skin a cat" Aldrick stated with a heinous smile.

Boris, a tall lanky man, with long platinum hair, threw Aldrick the knife from his pouch, of which the red head easily caught.

Grabbing a fist full of the prisoner's dark blonde hair, Aldrick yanked the captive into a sitting position, and leant him against a fallen log on the floor. After there was still no movement, Aldrick glared at him whilst playing with the knife in his hand.

Fredy, Boris and the third companion Len, a towering, bald, muscular man, all turned their backs to the scene not wanting to know what their friend had planned for the helpless captive.

After a few minutes alone with the prisoner, Aldrick was shocked.

"It's like he is living-dead" He joked over to his group. But the others still would not turn to face him. He huffed "Pathetic" before turning back to the prisoner. What he did not expect when he turned back though, was for the thought to be unconscious prisoner immobilise him under a second with two rapid moves of his hands and a precision punch to Aldrick's temple. In another four swift moves the prisoner had stolen Aldricks key, released himself from the cuffs, torn Adlricks shirt and bandaged his arm up, ready to take on the rest.

Completely unaware of the commotion behind them, Fredy, Boris and Len sat stuffing themselves on rabbit and bread, ignoring what their self-appointed leader was doing behind them.

If they had been aware, Len might have ducked, Boris would have stopped spinning the knife in his hands, and Fredy definitely would have gone to the toilet before breakfast.

Hindsight is a funny thing though.

As it turned out. After knocking Aldrick unconscious and bandaging himself up, the Prisoner ran and swung from a low hanging branch, kicking Len's face, effectively knocking him out, whilst landing effortlessly on the oaf and swinging his unshackled chain cuffs above his head. He released them toward Boris, trapping his hands together as the chain wrapped around his arms, this in turn made him lose his knife, which unfortunately for Boris landed pointy end down in his foot. Whilst all of this happened around him, Fredy sat stuck to his spot on the forest floor, in shock and awe of what just happened.

The once held Prisoner, now escapee, moved slowly and cautiously, toward Fredy as the young man sat frozen, his eyes bugging and his mouth slightly agape. Less than a minute ago, the man was unmoving, now his dark blue eyes were boring holes into Fredy's, and the young redhead could see that under the prisoners tattered and bloodied clothing, the man's rather defined muscles were tensing ready to finish him at any moment.

Fredy gulped

"Who are you?" The prisoner spoke, his mouth dry from the lack of water he had been provided with over the last few days in captivity.

Fredy stared unable to answer.

The man stepped forward, which had Fredy cowering. "Wait, wait, I'll tell you. Anything, just please don't hurt me" He cried.

"Fredy you wimp!" Boris shouted still rolling around and groaning on the floor holding his stabbed foot, and pulling the knife from it.

The prisoner turned to Boris, and with no more than a pinch to a pressure point on Boris' neck he was out cold. His skinny frame making the move so much easier for the Prisoner.

That was when Fredy had his accident.

"I'm Fredy. I'm nineteen. I had a cat named snuggles, and my momma used to say I'm special!" He shouted closing his eyes hoping it would all go away. Although he would later curse himself for being so pathetic and maybe a tad too honest.

The Prisoner shook his head, his lip twitching up slightly. "No, that's not what I meant. Who are you?" he gestured around himself, to Fredy and his now unconscious group.

Fredy hesitated. "Err… Well we, or at least they, are mercenaries. I'm just here because he's my brother" He pointed toward Aldrick.

"The brute?" Asked the prisoner

Fredy nodded

"Unlucky mate." He commented sympathetically.

Fredy thought his sympathy was strange but snorted "Tell me about it." Before looking back to the floor.

"So you are hired thugs then."

"Not me. And _mercenaries_." Fredy corrected.

The prisoner chuckled. "To me that just means _Hired Thugs_." Making sure to emphasise his point as Fredy had.

Fredy nodded, understanding what he meant. "Say, who are you anyway?"

The Prisoner looked at him confused.

"I mean the old women didn't exactly give us details, she didn't seem happy about us taking you. But Some guy told us to collect you and take you Weselton" Fredy continued

"Weselton." The Prisoner repeated, even more confused.

Fredy nodded "Yeah, something about the Duke"

The prisoner still did not answer, opting to look directly at the floor instead.

"So…" Fredy pressed "Who are you?"

The prisoner looked up and if Fredy could have read people he would have noticed the man almost looked woeful.

"I was hoping you could tell me." The prisoner said plainly.

Fredy hadn't realised but his mouth had slipped open from shock. "You… You don't know who you are?"

The Prisoner shook his head "No. I can't remember anything, except obviously how to fight. Which just seemed natural." He looked to his fists then back to Fredy. "Maybe you know what happened to me?" He asked hopeful.

Although not so long ago he thought of this person as an enemy, he couldn't help trusting this Fredy, for now at least. He had after all tried to stop his brother, albeit not very well, from torturing him and Fredy seemed like he was at least in some part a good person. Just in with the wrong crowd, at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Fredy shook his head sadly. "All I know is that we were hired by some unknown creepy hooded dude, to pick you up from the old ladies house and deliver you to Weselton. No questions asked. The old women was pretty… no very scary." He shook his head as if remembering and then continued "All she said was we were to give you this elixir, which you had to have once a day for five days."

The prisoner was perplexed. How could he not remember who he was or what had happened? Not even a name? None of it made any sense. But he was darn well sure that hag had something to do with it!

"Where can I find this woman you speak off" He asked a bit too forcefully.

Fredy was again taken back by the sudden change in the prisoners tone. "Err… Well we picked you up from Portsea" he stuttered seeing the sudden urgency in the prisoner's eyes.

"Well then…" He grabbed Fredy up by the collar and shoved him toward a horse. "You will be helping me get there"

"Wait." Fredy Shouted. "When we took you that night, we stayed just outside town, I returned the next morning, because I broke one of the elixir vials. But when I got there the house was gone, as if it wasn't even there in the first place. Aldrick wouldn't believe me, just laughed and told me to _get my head out of the clouds,_ but I know what I saw!" The frightened look on Fredy's face told the prisoner all he needed to know.

"Witchcraft?" The prisoner stated more than asked.

Fredy nodded in agreement.

"Well, either way you are coming with me. I can't remember anything of this place, but I know I am not one that's afraid to ask for help."

"But you aren't asking for help" Fredy stated in a matter of fact tone, instantly regretting it.

The prisoner glared at him, then he softened "I guess I'm not. But out of the other choices I have" he looked around at the still fallen thugs, "You seem like my best option. And correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't want to be here almost as much as I?" he asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

Fredy looked to the floor. _Was it that obvious_? He thought to himself.

"It's not exactly the glamorous life" He muttered.

"Good. That's settled. Get yourself ready then." The prisoner moved to collect weapons and loot the thugs, leaving them just enough each to survive. He wasn't cruel. Just angry and determined. When he strapped the bow and quiver to his back he looked around satisfied with his work here.

Turning back to Fredy in a serious tone he warned. "I swear, if you try anything, or if I feel like you are leading me the wrong way at any time, you will have to do more than just change your trousers." He pointed towards Fredy's now wet crotch and smiled to himself as, he had frightened the poor lad that much.

Fredy's face grew brighter than his hair, and it burned fire hot. To say he was embarrassed was an understatement and this was something he would never live down… ever.

The prisoner chuckled. "Yeah I'm sure you will be helping me just fine" he mounted the horse and adjusted himself. "Now go sort yourself out. You have one minute. No funny business!"

Fredy noted the stare that the prisoner was giving him and quickly collected his satchel. He ran into the forest a short distance before changing into his only spare clothes. It was then it dawned on him that he had now somehow become the prisoner. Scratching his head he replayed the events that took place no more than ten minutes ago. Why was he spared? The Prisoner surely could have found help elsewhere? But he chose a person who was holding him captive?

A comment that the prisoner had made in their short conversation kept circling Fredy's head. "You don't want to be here almost as much as I." _Is he trying to help me? Giving me a chance at a different kind of life?_ Fredy thought to himself. He had always hated working with or for his brother and his companions. He wasn't a thug like them, he was more kind, helpful and compassionate, like his mother. Aldrick was mean, rude and violent, and Fredy had always hated him for it. But when their mother died, he was the only family he had. No matter how much he hated him. Maybe this was his chance to escape. The excuse he needed to finally leave his miserable life, free of his brother.

Whilst Fredy's thoughts ran off on their own, he couldn't help but feel like he could trust the prisoner, even if he had only spoken with this stranger for five minutes and the man had caused Fredy's little 'accident', he still felt like this lost person was genuine. And although he was never considered good at reading people, he could always tell when someone was kind hearted. He could tell that the prisoner was, and it may have been strange the whole encounter, but he thought this was his chance maybe to help someone he had wronged, or at least in part. He would help the man, and make up for all he had been put through from Aldrick and his companions.

This was Fredy's chance.

As he returned back to the camp the prisoner smiled. "Didn't run then?" He raised an eyebrow toward Fredy

"These are my last pair of trousers, I'd like to keep them dry if possible" He retorted jokingly.

The prisoner laughed, a genuine laugh that made Fredy smile. This man seemed young, maybe a bit older than himself. Fredy would have put him in his mid-twenties, but the dirt, blood, un-kept hair and scruffy beard on his face made him look more mid to late thirties. He looked as if he was a handsome man, but the mistreatment he'd received over the last few days and who knows what else before then had seriously taken their toll.

 _I will help this man._ He thought again.

Putting his left foot in the stirrup and grabbing the horse's mane, Fredy swung his right leg up and mounted the horse ready to go. "So where to?" he asked.

"Weselton." The prisoner simply replied.

Fredy nodded, he thought that might be the case. "It will be a couple days ride, but follow me."

"Lead on Macduff."

"What?" Fredy asked confused.

"I don't know." the prisoner replied just as confused, "Just popped into my head."

"No I mean, that's Macbeth, my mother loved the theatre. Do you remember seeing the play?" Fredy asked curiously. He didn't know many people that watched Shakespeare, especially people from the background he grew up in.

"As I said, it just popped into my head" The Prisoner looked solemn, but still confused by what he had said.

"Ok then… Well just to set you straight, its _Lay on Macduff_ , really grinds me when people misquote Shakespeare." Fredy growled in annoyance.

The Prisoner laughed lightly at Fredy's passionate outburst.

"Oh quickly before we go. What about the other two horses and the cart? Are we taking them with us?" Freddy queried.

"Are you really that cruel to leave your brother without a paddle?" The prisoner asked slightly amused.

Fredy was embarrassed. "No… no. I mean…" he stumbled, he didn't know what he meant. But he suddenly felt guilty that he wasn't worried about leaving his brother that way, or even at all. He was relieved in fact.

The prisoner chuckled. "No, we will leave them here. I may be crazy but I'm not heartless." He winked at Fredy at which the teenager visibly calmed.

This man had no idea who he was, had literally lost everything, been tortured, imprisoned and who knows what else and here he was, still cheery.

"Ok then, let's go" Fredy lead the way through the forest heading towards the road that would take them to the next town. He thought the prisoner may need some new clothes and a good wash, so stopping at one of the inns and doing a bit of shopping for supplies was a good idea before starting their journey fully. He had never planned a journey before, that had always been Aldrick's area. Aldrick had never let him do anything. But he felt he could handle this.

Letting the prisoner know of the plan, who also agreed with eagerness, they set off toward the closest town on the way to Weselton.

As he grew further away from his brother, he felt a slight pang of guilt. He had no regrets though. His brother deserved this, to be left. The Prisoner on the other hand had been fair to Fredy after everything he had been through. He needed the help.

Shaking himself from his thoughts Fredy voiced the question that kept swirling. "So… why do you want my help?"

The prisoner looked over to him but didn't answer.

"I mean, I did hold you as a prisoner, and you weren't exactly treated well. How do you know I'm not leading you into a trap?" Fredy added.

"Are you?" The prisoner asked curiously, although he already knew the answer.

"No. Your threat did its job, don't worry." Fredy shook his head trying to push the thought from his mind, then continued. "You could have gotten help from anywhere and you choose one of the mercenaries that was taking you to Weselton and holding you prisoner."

"I thought you said you weren't a mercenary?" was his only reply.

"No… I mean yes… Erugh I'm not. You know what I mean" Fredy stumbled, clearly frustrated.

The prisoner chuckled to himself, before relenting "Ok." He sighed. "The past two days I've been in and out of consciousness. I don't remember a whole deal, but I remember enough. It was only this morning that I felt ready to escape."

"And what has that got to do with getting me to help?" Fredy queried

"I'm getting to that! Would you stop interrupting" The prisoner shot Fredy a glare. "Anyway, from what I can remember, you were the only one worried about me, you fed me, helped me drink, it was only a little, but you still did it. Even when your brother struck you for feeding me, you snuck back and gave me more."

Fredy touched his cheek, he remembered that hit well and had the bruise to prove it. "The woman warned us to keep you safe." Fredy replied. Although it was the truth, it wasn't the only reason and he was fooling no one, he just couldn't bear to see a man treated so poorly.

The prisoner gave him a knowing look, before continuing. "You also talk to yourself… a lot"

Fredy's eyes shot open. He thought he always spoke to himself in his head, did he really speak aloud? "What did I say?" He asked hesitantly.

"Usually about hating your brother, and how you couldn't wait to get away. Oh, and how you had it worse than me." The prisoner chuckled slightly at that, shaking his head.

"Oh" Was all Fredy could reply with.

"To begin with I was so angry, all I wanted to do was severely damage _all_ of you, but over the last few days, I saw you were as much a prisoner as I, and your torture was not physical like mine, which will heal, but all mental, which is a little harder to mend. When I was escaping today, and you asked me who I was, that was the first time I had thought about it and realised I had no idea. It was then I thought that maybe we could help each other." He finished with a small smile. "But don't think I'm not still watching you" he added quickly

 _I was right_. Fredy thought to himself. _He was trying to help me._ Fredy's resolve to help this man grew stronger. "So does that make us friends" Fredy wasn't sure why he asked that but he'd never really had a friend.

"Acquaintances, or allies." The prisoner corrected. "But who knows what the future will bring. It's a strange world after all."

Fredy nodded. It was certainly strange. "We can at least be friendly?" Fredy hoped that they could be, he was so sick of the nastiness he had witnessed from his brother and everyone else over the years. Those were the times he really missed his mother.

The Prisoner gave him a warm smile "I'm sure we can do that."

The relief on Fredy's face was clear. "Good. So, what am I going to call you? I can't keep referring to you as _the Prisoner"_ Fredy asked finally

The Prisoner shrugged "I don't know. Why don't you come up with something?"

Fredy's eyes lit up at that. He could choose a name. Oh this would be fun.

"How about. Harry…."

"Hmm maybe." The Prisoner replied.

"Hang on, I'm not done. You need a last name." Fredy stated. "Harry Chin"

"No" The Prisoner glared at Fredy.

"Harry Guy?"

"What? No"

"Noah Guy" Fredy winked.

"Not a chance" the Prisoner shook his head

"Oh, oh, Hugh Jazz" Fredy laughed uncontrollably over that one.

"Come on be serious" The Prisoner tried to cover the smile.

"Fine. Sheesh, how about Benjamin Dover?"

"How about, you stop this now or I'll bend _you_ over and beat you with a stick." The Prisoner retorted

"Ok, ok. Err, how about Jack."

"Jack what?" The prisoner asked clearly wary.

"Jack Daniels"

"Hmm. Easy to remember. I Like it" The Prisoner scratched his chin, as if in thought.

"Really?" Fredy asked excitedly.

"Of course not! What do you take me for? I still remember whiskey mate! You Hugh Jazz!" The Prisoner, tried holding in the smile that pulled at the corners of his lips.

"Were you a pirate in your past life?" Fredy asked curiously.

"No!" The prisoner stated adamantly. "Well I don't think so at least" he backtracked. "Besides, Pirates drink Rum, not whiskey!"

Fredy rolled his eyes. "Fine. Well I'm out of names. You choose."

The prisoner pondered on it for a while. _Why can't I just remember my name?._

Before he could press further into his thoughts, Fredy interrupted "Robb B…

"Ah, enough from you." The prisoner said.

"Ba" Fredy pushed

"No"

"Ba…a…n" Fredy continued.

"Lukas"

"Banks" Fredy finished.

"Aye?" The prisoner asked confused

"Never mind. Lukas. Ok. So what about last name?" Fredy enquired curiously

The Prisoner shook his head "Nope, just Lukas."

Fredy eyed him, then nodded his head in agreement. "What made you choose it?"

The Prisoner looked down as if in thought. "I don't know, but I like it. I feel as if it was something important in my past."

Fredy nodded, trying the name out himself rolling it off the tongue. "Lukas" he said again smiling. "Well, let's forget the last few days and start from now. It's nice to meet you _Lukas_ " Fredy stuck out his hand.

Lukas smiled putting his hand in Fredy's "And you. Fredy"

As Fredy and Lukas shook hands, neither of them realised then, but however odd the beginning for this pair was, the Prisoner and his escort, it was the start of a journey that neither of them would ever have imagined, powers they could only dream of and an adventure that never would be forgotten.

* * *

 **So there it is… I hope you liked the first chapter.**

 **I wrote and re-wrote this chapter, it was so hard to get going at first. And there is only so many times you can re-read your work. So hopefully it's ok.**

 **I wanted to give Lukas and Fredy's relationship a bit of comic relief after the dark days they had together and I'd like to continue their give and take throughout. As the story may get darker it nice to have a bit of humour to break it up.**

 **Also I want to improve my writing, so please review. Constructive criticism is the only way to get better, so be as honest and brutal as you want.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **On to the next chapter. Maybe we will see some old favourites.**


	2. Hide and Seek

**Hide & Seek**

 **Hi Guys!**

 **Sorry for the delay in getting this next chapter out. It's been a bit manic this end with not having a laptop.**

 **Anyways I thank you for those that have followed/ favourite and commented!**

 **I hope you enjoy the next chapter, some favourites are coming back!**

 **So without further ado...**

* * *

"Elsa!" The young red head Princess ran through the halls calling for her sister.

"Elsa, you need to come now. We have a disaster on our hands" She shouted again to the empty corridors.

Anna huffed as her cries for her sister went un-answered. Whilst stomping along the corridors in search for Elsa, she couldn't help but think that the queen had been avoiding her for the better part of two days. And now with Kristoff going away on a last minute trip to the North Mountain, something fishy was definitely going on. Even Kai had been nowhere to be found and usually he would be there by just thinking his name.

"Elsa!" she shouted more forcefully this time. "This isn't funny anymore. You are ten years too late for hide and seek" Ignoring that she had asked Elsa to play it with her and Olaf only a week ago.

"Did I hear hide and seek?" The little snowman and his flurry bounced round the corner. "I love hide and seek. You go hide and I'll count. 1, 2, 3…"

"Olaf!" Anna screeched with joy. She had finally found someone, or at least a something. She wasn't sure what Olaf was, other than a talking snowman, but he was still family. "Oh thank the heavens. Olaf, I need your help."

Olaf peeked behind his stick arms bemused. "Anna, you aren't very good at this game. I'm counting, you should be hiding." He stated in a childlike manner.

"No Olaf we haven't got time to play, there is far too much to get done by tomorrow." She gave him pleading eyes before adding. "If you help, maybe we can play later."

Olaf eyed her suspiciously. "Do I have to distract the village children again? Because it's all fun and games until your head is used as the ball."

"No Olaf," Although she giggled at the memory

"Ok, what can I help you with Anna?" He asked in his usual perky and excited tone.

"Well, I need to find Elsa, but I have been looking for the past two days and I can't seem to find her anywhere." Anna threw her arms in the air in a dramatic fashion and then let them drop to her sides in defeat.

Olaf let out a squeal of laughter as she finished. "You are never good at seeking." He laughed again as Anna eyed him curiously.

"What do you mean Olaf?" She probed.

"Elsa, is in the easiest hiding spot, with Kristoff and Kai." He stated proudly as he had found them and Anna hadn't.

"Kristoff?" Anna repeated confused.

"And Kai." Olaf added

"Olaf, where are they" She asked as sweetly as she could. However Olaf was so naïve he missed the ploy Anna was trying to pull.

"Anna that's cheating." He reminded her appalled.

Anna huffed before turning back to her little snow buddy, almost childlike. "But Olaf, we aren't playing a game, so why is everyone hiding from me?" She pouted to add effect. She knew the snowman would fall for that one.

"Oh, well they seemed very busy talking, but Sven told me that Kristoff said to him, that Elsa told Kristoff, that you are in Anna festival crazy mode and everyone should run for their lives." He giggled.

"Anna festival crazy mode. Pfft" Anna snorted "And what's so funny?" she glared at Olaf

This only made him giggle more. "You look funny when you are cross."

Anna never got angry, and she would hardly have said she was angry now, more frustrated. Her sister had been avoiding her like the plague and her one true love and fiancé, Kristoff, who was meant to be going to the North Mountain, was also hiding with her sister… and Kai.

 _Ohh just wait till I find them._ She thought to herself.

Whilst Anna lost herself in the thoughts of the world of pain Kristoff would be in once she got a hold of him, Olaf waved his hands in front of Anna's face trying to gain her attention.

Jumping up and down and still not getting anywhere, he let out an adorable little laugh before singing his goodbyes to Anna. "Got to Bounce now Anna. Going to smell the flowers. Bye, hope you find Elsa"

Before Anna had pulled herself from the thoughts of Chinese burning Kristoff's arm, her little snow buddy had hopped off and was nowhere to be seen. Much like the rest of her family.

"I'm not crazy, I'm efficient!" she said aloud to herself. "Isn't that right Joan?" She asked her favourite painting on the wall. "This really is a disaster. I must find Elsa now!"

Anna continued her search for her sister and her fiancé silently, now knowing that they were in fact hiding from her.

"This is a task for stealthy Anna. See ya later Joan"

* * *

30 minutes earlier.

"This is the worst place to hide." Elsa stated. "She's going to find us."

Kristoff grinned. "She's going to find you, I'm going to the North Mountain remember." He pulled his sled from the stables, ready to hook it up to Sven. "Besides she would never think to look in the stables. It's the most obvious hiding place."

It definitely was the most obvious, but this was Anna. "I still don't know how you wrangled that North Mountain excuse, I'm rather jealous. But I guess you are right" Elsa sighed not completely convinced.

Still readying his sled for his escape journey to the North Mountain, Kristoff shot Elsa a quick wink and a smirk "Everything will be fine once feisty pants calms down from her festivity high."

"I'm kind of regretting making the anniversary of the Thaw, an Arendelle holiday now. It's just another time of year that Anna goes into festival crazy mode and everyone should run for their lives." Elsa shuddered but laughed lightly at her sister's holiday antics.

Both Kristoff and Elsa thought it amusing and cute the first couple of holidays together after the Thaw, but last Christmas and the spring time ball, they had found hiding was far less exhausting than taking orders from an over excited, dramatic and bossy Anna.

Kristoff snorted a laugh and turned to Sven. "See Sven. Even Elsa thinks miss feisty pants goes into crazy mode and we should run for our lives. Told ya this was a good idea"

Sven grunted in response and banged his hooves against the stable door in response

Kristoff chuckled "It's better than the alternative buddy."

Elsa shook her head and smiled at the interaction between the man and reindeer, although she had no idea what Sven had said.

"Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa!" Kai came scrambling through the stable doors, out of breath and panting.

Elsa surprised by the interruption, turned to her most trusted servant and advisor, putting a soothing hand on his back. "Slowly Kai, there is no need to rush"

"Unless you are running from Anna" Kristoff muttered. Packing the last of his supplies.

Kai tried straitening himself before speaking with his Queen. "Your Majesty, please accept my apologies. I thought I would need to hurry before Princess Anna found you."

Kristoff laughed, but Elsa caught the urgency and seriousness in Kai's tone and instantly became concerned. It was not often this man spoke with such distress, he was more warm and courteous and you never saw Kai run. His posture was always perfect as he took pride in his every step.

"Kai what is it?" She asked hastily.

Kai looked at her hesitantly before speaking. "Your Majesty, there has been some commotion and a lot of upset in the Southern Isles, as I know you are aware."

Elsa nodded. She was well aware.

The Southern Isles had lost a son. He had died in a horrific Pirate raid just off the coast of Caw Hill only a few months ago.

At the time he had been travelling to Arendelle to negotiate peace, in an attempt to rectify the fall out of Hans' actions two years prior. However after the loss, negotiations were temporarily placed on hold and a silent truce had been established between the two kingdoms.

Although Arendelle had not heard much of the investigation after Elsa had expressed her deepest condolences. They were aware that King Mikael was crying for blood of those responsible for his son's death. She assumed that Kai had some information regarding this now and her curiosity was peaked, as was Kristoff's.

"According to some scout reports, there have been rumours circling that Arendelle was involved in the conspiracy to kill the young prince before the peace treaty could be agreed." Kai repeated what one of the messengers had told him only ten minutes before.

Elsa's throat closed up, unable to process what she had heard.

"That is ridiculous!" Kristoff shouted, angry that such rumours had ever been started.

"Yes the rumours are absurd, but people listen to them and I am afraid to tell you there is more." Kai answered solemnly

"More" Elsa stuttered, her already pale complexion drained of any colour.

Kai nodded "Yes Your Majesty. Unfortunately the King Leo of Weselton has taken up alliance with the Southern Isles, as you know the Duke is the Kings right hand man and with him voicing his opinions as he does, it won't be long until his false allegations and lies are taken as truth" There was a slight change in Kai's expression to anger as he talked about the Duke. Not many would have noticed, but Elsa did. Anger was not something Elsa was used to seeing on the older man

Elsa was lost for words. She had dealt with much over the past two years, but these rumours could lead to unimaginable events that she wished upon no one's life time.

War.

If the Southern Isles believed such allegations, there was a storm headed Arendelle's way that Elsa only hoped they could weather.

As Elsa, Kai and Kristoff huddled, silently thinking to themselves and grasping the severity of what could be a crisis, Olaf entered the stables, unaware and oblivious of the serious atmosphere.

"Hello everyone" He greeted as he pushed his way between the three.

"H… Hi Olaf" Elsa replied half-heartedly, still processing the new information from Kai.

Kristoff looked down at the Snowman. Usually Olaf looking back at him with his wide innocent eyes made him smile, but thinking that Arendelle was on the brink of war, he could barely construct a sentence, his mind was all over the place. "Hey there Olaf" He finally greeted back. "Sorry buddy, but you think you could go talk to Sven? We just need to talk about something important." He led Olaf towards Sven's stall.

"Oh really. What's so important?" Olaf asked curiously.

Knowing Olaf could not keep secrets they all replied "Politics" simultaneously. A guaranteed subject to lose Olaf's interest.

"Yuk Politics! Isn't that right Sven?"

Sven nodded in agreement.

"So what's new with you Sven?"

* * *

Present

Kristoff was pacing. To say he was worried was an understatement. But not only that, it was also the only way he could stay warm. Since Kai had told them the news, the temperature in the stables had dramatically dropped.

Elsa, as much as she tried controlling her emotions, she could not pull the magic back in and the more they talked about different scenarios the colder it got. By the time they had reached the topic of what should we do? Icicles had started forming.

"What should we do your Majesty?" Kai asked, shivering.

Elsa concentrated on reining in her powers, but to no avail.

Kristoff realising Elsa's struggle answered for her. "I will go to Weselton" He declared.

That snapped Elsa out of her concentration. "What!" She shook her head vehemently "No. I will not be sending my future brother in law to Weselton. If the rumours are thought to be true they will kill you!"

"They won't kill someone they don't know." Kristoff stated "Anna and I are only recently engaged, we haven't announced it yet. Besides, other than family it wasn't widely spread that we were even courting, so why would anyone be suspicious of a Mountain Man selling Ice?" He asked rhetorically. "Trust me I'm good at hiding in plain sight by just blending in, I have done it most of my life."

"No" Said Elsa adamantly.

"Elsa!"

"Kristoff!"

The two had a stare down as each was more determined than the other. Kai stood back, not wanting to get involved.

Kristoff was the first to soften. "Elsa. I want to help you and Arendelle. And I _need_ to protect Anna." His eyes were almost pleading when he spoke of needing to protect Anna. Kristoff was highly protective of her and everyone who knew about their relationship could see it.

The ice queen's face fell. She knew there was no way of changing his mind once it was set on protecting Anna, but she had to try. "If anything were to happen to you, Anna would be distraught. She would probably hate me for putting you in such danger. In fact I'd hate myself."

Kristoff wasn't ever considered an affectionate or comforting person, apart from when he was with Anna. And Elsa was very much the same, but they both had their moments. And in this moment, Kristoff could see that Elsa was torn. He put both his hands on Elsa's shoulders and spoke with what he hoped was comforting words.

"I _will_ be fine. We need to know exactly what is going on and I know I can find out. All I want is for Anna and you to be safe. Anna will understand. I promise." He looked directly into Elsa's worried blue eyes before continuing. "And as for Anna hating you, that's never going to happen." He smiled at her softly, hoping his words had helped.

Elsa looked back at the rugged Mountain Man, her eyes glistening at his sincerity.

She couldn't help but feel guilty that in the first few months that he and Anna courted, she was very dubious of him and his intentions. Knowing him the way she did now, his intentions were only ever to be there for Anna and her family, including Elsa. But it had taken Elsa over a year to truly welcome Kristoff. It was a slow process, but the Mountain Man had wormed his way into the lives and hearts of the royal family.

Although they weren't technically family yet, Elsa thought of Kristoff as the brother she never had. When he had asked her permission to marry Anna, Elsa was overjoyed that her sister would marry the man of her dreams, but also Elsa was ecstatic that she was to gain an amazing brother. And although she didn't need to, she prayed Anna would say yes.

Pulling herself back into the present, Elsa focused her attention back on Kristoff.

"You know, for a man that proclaims to be a loner and no good at human interaction, you know exactly what to say" She smiled lightly "Thank-you Kristoff."

Kai smiled as he witnessed the interaction between them. The young queen, who he had watched all these years, from childhood, through to her tough adolescence and now her reign as a great ruler and queen, she had been through much, but she was stronger for it. She was a strong queen and he admired her, but just sometimes, usually when she was fearing for her sister and now her people, the small frightened girl would appear. The girl that just needed someone to comfort her and tell her it would all be alright. He was happy in the fact that she now had someone else that would be there for her.

The moment between the two ended instantly though, as an energetic red headed princess rounded the corner victoriously.

"Ah ha! There you… What the…?" her victory quickly squashed by confusion.

"Anna!" Elsa and Kristoff exclaimed, quickly separating, after realising how the situation might have looked.

"What the… How… What the heck is going on?" the young princess queried confusedly.

Elsa and Kristoff looked to each other neither sure where to begin. Both equally relieved when Kai interrupted and explained for them.

"Princess Anna, it's not what you think. Kristoff here was only comforting her majesty after some distressing news." Kai defended.

Anna tilted her head to the side, even more baffled than before. "Huh? I'm lost. Comforting? Elsa? News? What are you talking about?"

All three, Elsa, Kristoff and Kai's brows furrowed, each more lost than the other.

Kristoff stepped forward, catching Anna's smaller hands between his much larger ones.

"What you just saw, between me and Elsa, It… I was just reassuring her" He stuttered nervously. He wasn't sure why he was nervous though, it was the truth. He just couldn't stand the thoughts that must have been going through Anna's head.

Anna laughed, snorting unladylike between breathing. If the three were confused before, they were even more so now.

"Anna?" Elsa queried concerned.

"You thought that… That's hilarious" She said whilst wiping a tear from her eye. "You and Kristoff. Ha!"

Kristoff looked to his fiancé bewildered with her reaction. "So what was the _'what the heck is going on?'_ about?"

Anna calmed herself still giggling lightly. "Oh that. Sven was limbering up like some kind of Ballerina behind you."

Everyone turned to see Sven quietly eating his hay, lifting his head at the mention of his name.

"Right" Kristoff said dubiously, elongating the word.

Anna frowned. "Well he isn't doing it now" She muttered. "Anyway back to comforting Elsa and the news." She quickly changed the subject growing concerned.

Elsa sighed. She knew Anna needed to know, but repeating the news just made it more real somehow.

Taking a breath to calm her nerves, the queen relayed the information and the subsequent discussion the three had been having the past half an hour.

Thankfully, as they always were in her sisters' presence, her powers were under control. Although it didn't calm the situation or extremity of the whole ordeal.

After Elsa had retold the rumours and their discussion, all was quiet.

Anna stood looking into space thoughtfully, as Kristoff and Elsa watched the redhead, waiting for a reaction.

It seemed like an eternity before Anna spoke up, Kristoff had almost began panicking that his fiancé had passed out from the information, as never had he seen her so quiet.

"Kristoff should go." The red head princess finally spoke, delicately but adamant.

Kristoff smiled softly, knowing that his love would agree with his suggestion.

"Anna..." Elsa started, but was quickly cut off by her younger sister.

"I trust him Elsa, Kristoff can do this." Anna affirmed.

"See Elsa, I told you Anna would agree." Kristoff reassured the young queen.

"Maybe, but it's still dangerous." Elsa looked to the floor. "I trust you can do it, but if anything were to happen it would devastate us."

Anna ran to her sister in that moment, pulling her into a vice grip hug. "Elsa, it's scary I know. I'm not happy that Kristoff will have to go, but I trust him more than I do any scout, that as much we hate to admit it, can be bought off."

"She's right Elsa" Kristoff agreed.

"Kai?" Elsa asked, hoping that her trusted advisor had an opinion in the matter.

Kai sighed, but stood tall before answering. "I concur with Princess Anna's and Kristoff's assessment Your Majesty"

"So it's decided then, Kristoff will go to Weselton." Anna exclaimed, although more solemn than her usually joyful tone.

"I guess so" Elsa confirmed hesitantly.

Kristoff nodded once "I best start getting ready then. I will leave this evening"

The four looked to each other one last time, as if to silently agree on the plan, before they started going off their separate ways.

Kai disappeared toward the castle, back to his duties. Whilst Elsa decided to take a walk to clear her head. She also thought it best to leave her sister and future brother in law to have some time to themselves before he had to leave. A far riskier destination than his earlier planned excursion to the North Mountain.

Once Kristoff and his redheaded fiancé were alone, he pulled her close.

"Thank you for understanding Anna" He whispered, her hair muffling his words, as he buried his face into the top of her head.

"No, thank you for being the amazing person you are." Anna replied "But you make sure you come back or I'll show you what dangerous is!" she mumbled into his chest, holding tighter to Kristoff.

Kristoff chuckled softly before kissing her on the forehead.

"I will come back Anna, no matter what." Sighing deeply, Kristoff pulled Anna away so she was at arm's length distance, looking her in the eye with a sincere look, the look of a promise, he said.

"Arendelle will be safe!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all like the chapter.**

 **It might be a bit slow at the moment but be patient there is so much more to come. Have faith ;)**

 **Next chapter is pretty much done and I have a lot of other chapters done as well. I have a weird habit of not writing in order, mostly by going by what inspires me that day. Anyways hope to have a couple of chapters up over the next few weeks!**

 **Rate and review please. :) They all make me happy!**

 **Good Morning/ Day/ Night... Shadow runner.**


	3. I, Spy

**I Spy**

 **Hey there again readers!**

 **First off... Happy New Year! I hope everyone had a great holiday season!**

 **So I apologise again for my long delay! I promise to be better. Although in my defence I have had this chapter ready about a week after I posted my last chapter, it's just college and other things got in the way of me posting. Also I'm going to make it up to you by posting not one, but two, that's right, two chapters. You lucky people ;)**

 **So because I have already delayed this posting enough already, I will stop my ramblings and let you continue with the story!**

* * *

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with… T"

"Fredy I swear if its tree again, I will stop humouring you and this silly game and I will tie you to one" Lukas stated. Mildly irritated by his travel companions antics.

Lukas had preferred to travel in silence and for the first day Fredy had been relatively quiet. But when they had stopped overnight at a small village, where Lukas was able to get himself cleaned up, shaved and re-clothed – thankfully – they decided to have one good night's sleep in a tavern before they started their journey to Weselton. Unfortunately for Lukas, Fredy seemed to have received endless amounts of energy from this one rest.

Lukas hadn't minded at first, thinking Fredy would eventually tire out. But oh how wrong he was.

That was three days ago.

Fredy had since started many pastimes, or at least attempted to. Starting with his knock knock jokes, then moving onto singing. A few games of race you to the next crossroad and then finally, I Spy, which had been continuous for the past day. There was only so many times Lukas could guess either, horse, sky or tree.

"Damn you are good." Fredy beamed. "Hmm what next…"

"No!" Lukas exclaimed. "No more I spy." He pinched the bridge of his nose exhaling and taking calming breathes.

"Well you're no fun" Fredy muttered, whilst fiddling with the reins.

"It's just such a childish game Fredy I would prefer to travel, you know, _quietly._ Maybe there is a quiet game we can play?" Lukas queried, praying that there was.

"It's not childish, it's family friendly." Fredy stated adamantly "Oh I know, we could play the silent game. First to speak is the loser."

Lukas tilted his head to the sky mouthing a thank-you, before turning his head back to the track ahead and steering his horse.

"Ok that sounds good mate. How much further is it to Weselton anyway?" Lukas enquired curiously.

"Winner, winner, chicken dinner! Wow you are really bad at that game!" Fredy exclaimed, thrusting his right fist in the air. "And who's the childish one now? Asking _'Are we there yet_?' Not something I expected to hear from you." Fredy winked over to the blonde.

Lukas rolled his eyes before replying. "How do you win? We haven't even… never mind" Lukas shook his head. "Anyways I asked how much further, not ' _Are we there yet?'_ "

"Because you spoke so I win. And it doesn't matter how you change up the words, it means the same thing." Fredy smirked, still proud of his victory.

Lukas just nodded his head, knowing he was not going to win the argument. "Okay whatever you say. But seriously Fredy, how much further?"

"Another couple of hours." Fredy shrugged.

Lukas sighed. Fredy had said that when they had packed up camp that morning, and they had already been on the road five hours.

Resigning to the fact that they will get there when they get there, Lukas continued following, deciding not to question the younger man on it anymore.

"Fine. Well I'm getting hungry. Let's stop for a bit" Lukas suggested, knowing full well Fredy wouldn't say no to food.

They stopped at a Lake, just off the beaten track they were travelling on. The view instantly catching Lukas' eye. The beauty and tranquillity completely mesmerizing. Most of the Lake was surrounded by tall trees, with wildlife poking out of the edges, drinking the crystal clear waters. The rest of the Lake high with cliffs that rolled into mountains. It all seemed so familiar to Lukas, like he had been here in the past. Maybe he had? He only wished he could remember why he recognized it so clearly.

Before he could ponder on it further though, he was pulled from his thoughts by a vigilant Fredy.

"Fredy what's wrong?" He asked cautiously, as Fredy whipped his head from Lukas to the right side of the Lake.

"Listen. I think someone is in trouble." Fredy replied quietly, straining to listen closer.

Sure enough, when Lukas concentrated, he could hear the faint cries for help.

In a blink of an eye he was up and sprinting in the way the cries could be heard from. Hoping that the echo from the trees and cliffs were not distorting the direction.

Fredy was close on his heels as they weaved through the forest towards the cliff on the right side of the Lake.

"Up there!" Fredy shouted, pointing up to a figure dangling on the side of the cliff facem, holding on tight to a protruding tree root.

Lukas pushed harder in his run. He had no idea how he was going to reach the person, he just knew he had to get up there. His body moved on its own, as if on reflex and the next thing the blonde registered, was jumping through the air from tree to tree, gaining height as he moved. When he looked down he noticed that Fredy was rather small, stuck to the spot below, looking up in awe.

One last jump from the final tree and he was clinging to the side of the cliff. Hoisting himself up, he peered round the corner, noticing it wasn't too much further until he reached the figure.

Sprinting up the steep incline and staying along the cliff face he eventually found the source of the cries.

"Here, give me your hand!" He exclaimed frantically, as he lay himself down hanging his upper body over the edge and stretching his arm out for the other person to take.

"I…I can't reach" They replied sobbing.

Lukas pushed himself further off the ledge, leaving just his waist and legs on the cliff, digging the toes of his boots deep into the ground to keep him secure.

He couldn't help noticing the flash of strawberry hair whipping ferociously side to side, as their head shook left to right, a terrified expression gracing their delicate features.

"Ok Miss, I need you to trust me. Can you do that?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"Y… Yes. Please just help me." She cried

"Right." Digging his feet further into the ground, he stretched his arm as far as he could. "I need you to reach for me."

"I can't, I will fall."

"Look at me. Reach with one hand and keep the other around that branch. You will be ok, Trust me." Lukas soothed, looking directly into her eyes.

She looked at him, fear resonating from her. Lukas could practically hear her heart pounding.

He gave her one more reassuring smile before repeating "Trust me" slowly and deliberately.

Nodding in agreement she thrust her arm up letting out a frightened yelp as she reached for Lukas' outstretched hand, her finger tips grazing his open palm.

Quickly closing his hand around hers, he felt the new weight instantly, as she instinctively let go of the root she had been clinging to for dear life. He could feel his toes slowly dragging closer to the edge and pushed his knees down to help support them both. She was swinging side to side as he held onto her, her free hand clawing at his arm, trying to get some more grip and a feeling of safety, but it was making it difficult for him to pull her up. So using his other hand to grab a hold of the ground above them, and with a low growl and one final pull of all his might, he hoisted her to the safety of the edge where she was finally able to scramble up the rest of the way.

Lukas rolled onto his back breathing heavily, the adrenaline finally wearing off.

"Thank-you. Thank you so much" The girl breathlessly praised, whilst on her hands and knees, also trying to catch her breath.

"No thanks needed. I'm just glad you are ok" Lukas replied, whilst dusting the dirt from his trousers and pushing himself up into a sitting position "You are ok right?" He added concerned.

"I'm alive, I think that definitely counts as being ok." She beamed, straightening herself.

Lukas chuckled, she was a chirpy damsel, unlike the others he had come across before. Wait had he come across any before?

"A…Joan" She stuck her hand out and smiled sweetly at him.

He stared at it a few moments wondering if it was a good idea to be introducing himself to people when he had no idea who he was. Finally assuming that this will be quickly forgotten about and there was no harm, he answered.

"Lukas" he said placing his hand in hers and shaking up and down a couple of times, before releasing.

"Nice to meet you Lukas. Even if it wasn't in the best circumstances"

 _A recurring them with people I meet lately_ he thought to himself.

"Nice to meet you too, A Joan" Lukas replied and winked.

"Just Joan is fine" She laughed.

"Ok. So what brings you out here Just Joan?" Lukas smirked when she chuckled. _Wow I've been spending too much time with Fredy_. "How did you end up hanging off the side of the ridge? If you don't mind me asking?" Lukas continued

She quickly avoided his gaze before replying "Visiting someone."

Her eyes flashed and darted away and he knew that was a lie. Deciding not to push further he nodded his head in understanding.

"And my horse got spooked and bolted from the road, just over there. When he saw the edge he suddenly stopped and I was thrown off" she explained, shivering as she recalled the event "I'm not sure where he went"

"Where are you headed?" Lukas asked curiously.

Joan looked to the floor, her turquoise eyes glistening. Lukas was sure he could see tears threatening to escape.

"You don't have to tell. I just thought we might be able to help you if we were headed in the same direction." Lukas pressed.

Joan sighed before looking back up. "I'm headed West" She stated, not giving an exact location.

"We are also heading west, so you can travel with us if you want?" Lukas suggested.

"Us?" Joan queried.

"Oh right. I am travelling with someone." Remembering Fredy was still at the bottom of the cliff, Lukas turned to shout down. There Fredy stood in the same spot Lukas had last seen him in, still staring up in amazement. "Damsel saved Fredy!" Lukas shouted down. "Pack up and pull the horses round to where ever the roads join. I'll meet you there." Not waiting to hear the reply he turned back to face Joan. "So?" Lukas pushed.

"Ok" She smiled. Following Lukas when he started back toward the road.

The walk back down was much slower than his climb up. If he was honest with himself though, the speed in which he got up there was pretty incredible.

Joan tried making small talk whilst walking. Although Lukas wasn't that good at small talk he happily complied. They joined the road on which Joan was traveling and followed it to a crossroads where they were met by a still stunned Fredy.

"Odin's Beard! Lukas that was crazy how you got up there like that!" Fred exclaimed as soon as he saw his ex-prisoner.

Lukas chuckled. He was still unsure how he had done it himself. "Fredy, this is Joan." he said, pointing to the recently rescued damsel "Joan. Fredy"

"Nice to meet you Fredy." Joan said, sticking her hand out for Fredy to shake.

Accepting her hand, Fredy beamed at her. "You too Joan. I'm just glad Captain Awesome here was able to get to you in time."

Lukas laughed at the new nickname.

"So where you headed Joan? Maybe we can assist you there?" Fredy asked.

"Joan's heading West." Lukas answered for her.

"Oh right, well you are welcome to tag along with us. We are more than happy to help." Fredy was still beaming at Joan, his toothy grin quite contagious, as the other two travellers found themselves smiling in return.

Lukas couldn't help but think to himself that Fredy looked quite smitten with the young woman. She was very pretty, even Lukas could admit that.

"That's very kind. Thank you."

"Well you are in luck today. Captain Awesome here loves helping a young beautiful damsel." Fredy commented winking at Lukas. A reminder of the tavern barmaid that Lukas had saved earlier in their travels from some drunken tools.

In return Lukas just punched his shoulder and sent a glare in Fredy's direction. One that made the redhead lad retreat two steps and whimper.

Joan giggled at the interaction between the two. "It would be a pleasure to accompany you. It has surely been a lonely journey until now."

"Good. Well that's settled." Lukas smiled at Joan. He held out his hand offering her a lift up on to his horse.

She shook her head. "Oh no I couldn't."

"I insist. I am a gentleman. So making a lady walk when I have a stead to carry her is against all my values. Especially when that said lady is injured" Lukas gestured toward her torn sleeves and grazed cheek.

Joan blushed. Knowing he was right, she accepted his hand.

"Ok, now that we are all sorted, shall we continue?" Lukas motioned forward and both Fredy and Joan nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. Both of you" Joan said, smiling warmly at them.

Whilst they travelled west, Lukas on foot, Joan beside him on his horse and Fredy leading the way up front on his stead. They continued to absentmindedly chat. They all found it very easy to talk to one another. Which Lukas thought odd, but comforting, considering he knew neither of them a week ago and he'd thought that he wasn't good at small talk.

"So where are you from?" Joan suddenly asked.

He winced, one subject he was not comfortable on. He had to answer her, not wanting to cause suspicion, but he just felt bad lying to the girl. She was so vibrant and honest, apart from the small lie she told him about visiting someone. He felt guilty that he would have to lie to her, but what other choice did he have, except not answering, which in its self, causes more suspicion.

"Westdown" Fredy answered.

"Both of you?" she queried, eyeing them both, unbelieving.

"Yes" Fredy simply replied.

Lukas wondered if that was actually where Fredy was from. He hadn't told him before, although Lukas hadn't asked.

"So are you a sailor or a fisher?" She quizzed curiously.

"Fisher" Fredy answered with ease.

"Sailor?" Lukas said, his voice raising into a question at the end.

Fredy shook his head vigorously mouthing the words, "Sailors are rich" when Joan turned to face Lukas.

It suddenly dawned on Lukas the hidden meaning behind the simple question, "is your background wealthy or poor". However Lukas hadn't known that answering Sailor would open a whole can of worms. If he had just answered Fisher it would have insinuated he was a lowly working class man, which no one would question.

"Fisher" he amended quickly

Joan's brows scrunched up in confusion. "But you just said Sailor."

Lukas had started to get flustered, _damn why did you answer_. "Ok fine I'm neither" he stared ahead hoping she wouldn't push it further. Hoping he could get away with his slip up.

"Oh come on. Everyone in Westdown is one or the other, you can't be neither" she retorted.

Lukas quickly made a back story up in his head, praying to the heavens it made sense to wherever this Westdown place was. This Joan was certainly a curious one and he could tell she wouldn't give up till she got a satisfying answer. "I'm originally from a fishing background." He started, and noticed the questioning look Fredy was giving him. He ignored it and continued. "My father, he's descendant from fishers all the way back, as much of the Westdown inhabitants are, everyone can fish back home you know." Thankfully he remembered Fredy talking about fishing at one point, mentioning that everyone he knew fished. So he took the gamble that Fredy was from Westdown and everyone fished. When he saw the confused but slightly impressed look Fredy was giving him, he grew a little more confident in his story, so he winked at Joan, to which she giggled in response. "Anyway, my mother is from a… shall we say, different background. My father saved her life once from a gang of thieves and they fell madly in love. Of course it was very much frowned upon, and after they were married, my mother's family disowned her. So you see my brining up was a little different. My parents wanted me to make something of myself and I think they wanted to prove that it doesn't matter about statuses." He shook his head. Where was this story coming from, it just seemed to flow, but it also felt so familiar to tell. Was this story true in some way? "So there you go, I'm neither, as I am both." Lukas smiled up at her, hoping she didn't see through his lie.

"Wow. That is so lovely" She stated.

He inwardly sighed a huge sigh of relief. He'd _somehow_ got away with it.

Fredy was completely dumbfounded by the story, not knowing how his new companion had come up with such a believable story right of the bat like that. If he hadn't known better, he would have believed it. So he made a mental note to ask Lukas later how he came up with it.

"So why did you leave?" she questioned again.

"There was nothing keeping us there" He replied.

"What about your parents"

Lukas stared ahead stone faced. As did Fredy.

As if drawing her own conclusions, Joan's expression turned solemn "I'm sorry" She whispered apologetically.

For the next hour of their journey all was quiet. Joan drifted in and out of sleep, which Lukas and Fredy found impressive seeing as she was on a horse. Although both were grateful for the ensuing silence, as they slipped into deep thought.

They had been travelling with each other for six days, and just in the last couple of hours even more had been revealed about Lukas. Although Lukas had been pretty much out of it the first couple of days, not much had transpired the remainder of the journey to trigger anything. Today though, Lukas had discovered his ability to free run impeccably and lie with ease, combine that with his fighting skills… Well Lukas worried and had second doubts about what his past would uncover.

 _I wonder if he was an assassin. I've never met an assassin before_. Fredy thought, not at all fazed if it were true.

On and on Lukas' thoughts drifted, his face contorted in pain and confusion trying to regain even just one memory. So focused within himself, he had not realised that they had left the trail from the woods and entered into a clearing. So absorbed that he nor Fredy noticed that beyond the hill only half a mile down, was a wondrous sight. A city like no other, as locals would say. So elegantly tucked between the rolling hills, and the sparkling blue waters of the sea like lake and wide rivers. The Port bustling with activity, as tradesman delivered their wares, and fishers sold their catch. In the centre of the city, glistening in the last of the afternoon sun, the regal castle, many stories high, looking over the whole of its Kingdom.

It wasn't until Joan's voice broke through his trance that he noticed picturesque scenery ahead of him, Lukas's mouth going slightly agape in awe.

Fredy chuckled at the look on his blonde companions face.

"What?" Lukas asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Joan's reaction to the sight was much like Lukas' as she breathed out a "Wow"

"It really is something isn't it?" Fredy looked down at the view.

"I had been told once that it was just a small town with a mediocre palace. I hadn't expected this" Joan added truthfully.

Lukas scoffed. "What on earth were they looking at?"

"No idea" was the short reply.

"Well, let's get down there." Lukas stated, as he had noticed everyone had stopped moving, to stare at the scenery in front of them.

"Unfortunately this is where I must bid you farewell." Joan said hastily, whilst jumping down from Lukas' horse, handing him the reins. "I wish I could go down there with you it looks beautiful. But I'm headed that way now" She gestured to the small road that ran along the woods towards a small river boat. I can't thank you enough for all your help." She stated sincerely.

"Are you sure we can't help you get to where you need to go?" Fredy asked

"No you have done more than enough. It's not that much further." She said giving them a sweet smile.

"Only if you are sure. I'm at least glad we could help you to here Joan." Lukas held his hand out for Joan to shake. "It was a pleasure meeting you." He smiled at her as she accepted his hand.

"I think the pleasure was mine. Goodbye, and safe journey" Joan waved as she backed towards a smaller path.

"You too Joan." Fredy and Lukas replied simultaneously, heading down toward the gates of the city.

"Well that was interesting." Fredy mused, once they had travelled a little down the road.

Lukas hummed in agreement. "Hmm, Very"

"Ok so where were we... Oh yes. I spy wi..."

"No Fredy"

"Wait you'll like this one." Fredy promised

"Fredy!"

"Oh come on please?" he begged, turning to Lukas with his bright green eyes.

"Eurgh fine." Lukas grumbled, giving in.

"Ok, you ready? I spy with my little eye, something beginning with W!"

Lukas smirked. He needn't answer. But the beaming smile that Fredy was giving him, gave him a light heart as he humoured the game at last.

"Weselton."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoy the chapter. If i'm honest its not my favourite one, but that's probably because I know what's coming and have a few chapters mostly written which I really enjoyed writing. This chapter is vital for later in the story though so keep an eye out!**

 **Onto the next chapter!**


	4. The Council

**The Council**

 **So lots happening in this chapter. New characters Galore! But i'll let you discover that for yourselves!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa sat along the edge of the town looking out at the Fjord, watching as the world passed her by.

She had always found it a peaceful place. Usually her safe haven, a place where she could temporarily forget her worries and just take in the calm. The soft soothing waves and the hustle and bustle of life around her, a welcoming distraction from her thoughts. Her interest in those moments focused solely on the day to day lives of her subjects.

She could often be found in the same spot, ridding herself of the stress that came with being Queen, and it helped with controlling her powers, almost like meditation, it was a way of creating a calmer link with them.

The local children playing around her would often ask to let it snow or build an ice rink, of which she would happily comply, loving the sing song laughter and squeals of delight she would receive in return. The love from her people was apparent in their faces as they smiled and greeted her with adoration, sometimes even cheering and clapping, congratulating her on the fantastic job she was displaying as Queen. It was hard to believe that only two years prior, the people had feared her, and they had a right to, she even feared herself. No one thought her fit to be Queen. Just proves what a little love, time and patience can do.

Today though, her old self was trying make an appearance and her once peaceful, stress relieving spot, was not doing its job. Fear was creeping its way into her mind as she watched her people, with not the usual calm happiness she would normally feel. She wished she could tell them what could be coming. Although some rumours of a disagreement with Weselton had already been circling, no one knew of the rumour Elsa had been privy to. Arendelle would have been chaotic, had they known.

Today was the day she had called upon the council to reveal the information she had learnt, seeing as Kristoff hadn't returned to neither deny nor confirm the rumours from the scout report.

She knew if the claims of war were true, she was prepared to build a hundred foot wall around her kingdom to protect her people. But she had to consult upon her council before deciding on _any_ course of action. Besides it was better to be prepared, even if nothing came of the rumours, which was highly unlikely.

Ever since Kai had informed her of the news, Kristoff had left for Weselton, the Thaw annual holiday had been and gone and much had been quiet in Arendelle, but that did not help the young Queens nerves. She had been a wreck – Anna's words not hers – and it was growing increasingly difficult to keep her powers in check, unless Anna was around. She had even resorted to putting her gloves back on to help conceal the constant sparks of magic her hands were releasing.

Anna on the other hand had been her usual bubbly self, even in the absence of Kristoff. Although Elsa was sure this was more of a show for her sake, to help keep her powers under control.

It had been a little over a month since Kristoff had left, and he was planned to return three days earlier. The niggling feeling Elsa had was often correct, as she thought something had happened to her soon to be brother in law. She just hoped this time she was wrong,

Anna had said everything would be fine after he was a day late, but again she was pretty sure Anna was just as terrified as she was. Especially as the princess had been keeping herself pretty busy. Elsa hadn't seen her since that conversation. But much like her former self, Elsa had ignored the off feeling and continued on with life as normal, or so she kept telling herself.

"Your Majesty, good day." The Captain of her Royal guards greeted, pulling her from her ponderings. "I do apologise for disturbing you, but the council has now gathered and are ready."

"Thank-you Captain." She bowed her head lightly in return, showing the man the respect he deserved. And Elsa thought he deserved a lot after his years in service to Arendelle and the countless lives he had saved.

"You're welcome, your Majesty." Sensing that the queen might want to be on her own he turned to leave.

"Captain would you mind escorting me to the council room?" Elsa asked the retreating captain, before he disappeared from sight.

His brown eyes and smile were both warm as he turned back to his Queen. "Of course Your Majesty, it would be my honour, he bowed his head out of respect. "Although please, call me Auron. Captain just makes me sound so old" He laughed lightly at the formality that he was still not used to.

"As does 'Your Majesty' to me." Elsa chuckled.

As they walked back towards the palace, Elsa started a light conversation with the man, trying to divert her thoughts from that of war.

"How is the family Auron?" She asked politely.

Her isolation of thirteen years had originally made it difficult to do small talk, although Anna had been a good teacher in the art over the past two years. And she truly was interested in her people.

"All three of the girls are doing very well. The twins Arya and Lana will be four soon, and Grace has just turned seven. They are growing up so quick." He reminisced. "Grace will be in the fall ball show. She is very excited" He smiled lovingly as he talked of his daughters. "Belle is also doing well. She is getting big, and the baby sure is a kicker. I think that means it's a boy, at least I do hope it is a boy. I am feeling a bit outnumbered." He laughed as he thought back to all his daughters and wife ganging up on him.

Elsa laughed along with him. "What will you do if it is a girl?" she questioned teasingly.

He sighed in mock defeat "I will get my white flag ready." He chuckled.

"Have you any names?" Elsa queried.

"Yes." He nodded in excitement. "Arya is determined that we name the baby Freya, which I think is very pretty, although she has insisted she be called Freya even if she is a he." The captain rolled his eyes at his youngest daughter's antics.

Elsa giggled. "That is a lovely name for a girl. Have you a boy's name chosen?"

His lips then turned up into another loving smile as he prepared to reveal his chosen name for a boy. "I would like to name my boy after the person who once gave me a chance in life, I wouldn't be where I am without him." He paused teasingly, knowing the Queen had now become eager to hear the name.

"Captain Auron Fitzelberg, it is not wise to keep your queen waiting" She mock warned.

Auron laughed lightly. "I am sorry my queen. Adgar. I would like to name my son Adgar" He stated, beaming a kind, adoring smile at the young queen.

Elsa stopped in her tracks wide eyed and mouth slightly agape, a look not usually befitting of a queen. But in this moment, she really did not care for such formalities.

Her mind flitted back as she recalled a story her father had told her often, of a boy that had stolen loaves of bread from the bakery, whilst the King himself was present. He had been chased throughout the streets of Arendelle, not relenting in his escape, even after the King and his guards had given chase. Although the King was a lenient one, stealing was not well regarded in the Kingdom and as crime rates in Arendelle were very low, theft often lead to more severe punishment sentencing.

When the boy however had finally stopped, the King witnessed that the food was not for him, but for two young Orphaned children, who were starving and sick. They were not related to the thief, he had just taken them under his wing and protected them, as he too was an orphan.

Noting the unselfish act the young teenager had displayed – even if illegal – the King was so impressed and touched by the young boys devotion and protectiveness, he decided to let the boy off punishment, but instead offered him the opportunity to train and study to become one of his Royal Guards, which traditionally only consisted of Noble men or distinguished officers. Royal Guards were only for those chosen, a select few.

They were the personal guards to the Royal family, and trusted with the most important missions. Historically they had lead Arendelle to many victories and they were regarded as the most elite of soldiers and the honourable men.

The boy accepted, and he was taken in as a ward of another soldier of the Royal Guard. The two orphans were also found homes, as the king promised to give them all a better life, not wanting any unhappy souls within his Kingdom.

By the time the boy had turned eighteen the King had high hopes for him and he was promptly accepted with in the Royal Guards, being the youngest member in their history. He had quickly grown through the ranks. Their ranks working differently than that of the Arendelle military. He was continuously impressing all his peers, he was never judged on his background, and through his new life he found an honourable and respected, happy life.

Every time her father had told her the tale of the thief, it was forever progressing, a new part to the story each time, but one of the last times the King had retold the events, before his death, the boy had became a most trusted servant.

Elsa couldn't help but admire the young boy from the stories. Or the man from now. That may have been what swayed her decision into making him her Captain of the Royal Guards last year.

And now said Captain was wanting to name his son after the man that changed his life for the better. Her father. Former King Adgar of Arendelle.

Tears pricked at the corners of the young Queens eyes as she thought of what a touching sentiment it was from her Captain.

Smiling at the memory, she turned back to Auron with a wide smile. "I know my father would have been very honoured" she said as she continued her walk back to the palace.

"I am glad to hear. He was a great man and King, as you are a Queen." Auron stated honestly.

"Well thank you for saying. But I think I have many years to go before I can be compared to my father. He truly was a great man. I am lucky to have had him as a father."

Auron nodded. "You know age does not define ones Greatness. After two years on the throne I can already tell Arendelle will flourish under your rule." He smiled sincerely "And I don't just say that because you made me Captain." He added jokingly.

Elsa smiled appreciatively at him as they passed through the great doors of the palace. "Thank-you Auron. As always your kind words have succeeded in cheering me up." She admitted, knowing that Auron was perceptive and could tell when his Queen was distressed. He had – at least for now – taken her mind off the Weselton rumours which she appreciated, as she did not expect the next few hours of meetings to go too well.

"You're very welcome." Auron bowed as he opened the council room doors revealing the long row of council members around the heavy oak table.

Finding their respective places, all chatter with in the room ceased the minute Elsa had been seated.

Her posture and voice became that more rigid and authoritative as she sat down. A stark contrast from her friendly conversation with Auron mere moments ago.

"Gentleman. Thank you for joining me today in this impromptu meeting" She started.

"First off, I would like to apologise that I did not bring this to the council's attention sooner, however I was awaiting confirmation from a reliable source. Confirmation I am still yet to receive, which I believe is an answer in itself."

A few heads nodded in return, as everyone waited to hear what news their queen required such confirmation for.

"I received a rather surprising, but ominous report a month ago from one of our scouts in Weselton. According to this report there have been some disturbing rumours that Arendelle conspired to kill Prince Alaric of the Southern Isles, before he reached our shores."

There were murmurs of outrage and grunts of disbelief around the room. This being completely new information to them.

"Gentleman, please" Elsa interrupted trying to silence their mumblings before continuing. "I know this information is new to you, but please bear with me as I relay the report. There will be time for questions and discussions after."

Elsa waited as her council apologised and quieted down before retelling the report she had heard from Kai. "Although we know this alleged conspiracy is false, at least in regards to Arendelle being involved, the report also heavily suggested that the Southern Isles have fallen victim to believing such accusations, as the King of Weselton and the King of The Southern Isles have agreed upon an alliance, not in a trading capacity, but in matters pertaining to conflict." Elsa swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, afraid once more of the events that could unfold.

There were gasps, many faces showing that of confusion and a few of anger.

One man pounded his fist loudly against the heavy oak in front of him in outrage. "How dare they insinuate such things?" He spoke, his voice deep and thundering throughout the council hall.

"It's preposterous" Another pitched in.

"This has Pietrich written all over it! That conniving Duke" a new voice yelled.

Elsa stood up in an attempt to calm her council members, but to no avail, as with each passing second the room only grew louder.

Never had she dealt with such an irate and disorganised council before. Usually each taking their turn to voice opinions, the occasional disagreement erupting, but nothing a small debate could not fix, and they were usually civil and friendly.

The closest these meetings had been to Anarchy – as this was all Elsa could describe this particular gathering – had been a few months after Elsa's coronation, when an accidental fire caused by one of the farmers children had destroyed a good portion of the crops ready to harvest that fall. Crops that were to feed them throughout the long winter period. That had been the first real dilemma the new queen had faced, which tested all her skills to resolve. Her strength and authority had also really been tested in that particular meeting. it had been a big learning curve for her, although it had retained its "most disliked meeting" status – as Anna referenced it – for almost two years. That was until now of course.

Calming them down seemed impossible. Without the use of Magic anyway. Using her powers in this moment would only make things worse. Although she had once used her powers in a council meeting to freeze her Treasurer to his seat when he was getting too rowdy during a taxation discussion. That had been amusing, but using them on this occasion would only add fuel to the fire of an already out of control inferno. These men were not in the mood for amusing, they were out for answers, and some even after the blood of those who started these rumours, though most had an idea of where the false allegations hailed from.

Elsa hadn't realised, but the temperature in the room had dropped a good few degrees. It wasn't until snowflakes began to fall that some of the other members even began to notice either. Although the rowdiness had still not calmed down.

It had been a good thirty minutes of discussions, or more for a better word, arguments, of which the queen felt helpless but to just watch, until someone had enough of the disorganised meeting and took charge.

"Quiet!" The voice yelled, loudly and with an air of 'don't mess with me'

All heads turned in the direction of the voice looking for the source calling for their attention.

Elsa's head snapped up searching also for the person behind the commanding voice.

All eyes were staring at their Captain of the Royal Guards. He was now standing, purposefully walking toward his queen, making sure their eyes followed him.

"We are not going to solve anything, with the way you are all carrying on" He stated. "The queen has relayed some very distressing news, yes, but the way we have reacted has, in my opinion, been very rude and unhelpful." Auron looked pointedly at each member in disappointment, as some averted their gaze, ashamed. The queen however could not take her eyes off the Captain, amazed at how he could control a room with just a few words.

Yes the queen was very confident in her rule, which commanded respect, but she was still young and learning. What Auron had been able to accomplish was not because of his status, but because of how he acted.

"What I suggest is we talk rationally around the table, as we would normally do and come up with solutions, or ideas. Not make the situation worse. Of course if Your Majesty agrees?" He asked Elsa respectfully.

"Yes Captain. I agree." She Nodded. "If there are questions, or you have any thoughts, you are welcome to voice these. However if we could please do this one at a time, and discuss amongst ourselves, I believe we will have more of a chance at figuring this all out." She took in a deep breath, glad that they had finally quietened down. "I would like all your council, not just individual opinions."

There were murmurs of agreement around the table as each member looked to the other, silently asking who should start. Most eyes fell on Auron who was now at the head of table stood beside his queen protectively.

"Captain Fritzelberg, what is your assessment of the matter." Elsa asked curiously.

All eyes again were on the Captain waiting for his response.

"My first thought was to send someone to confirm if the rumours are true. However if I remember correctly you mentioned you have already done this and there has still been no word?" The Captain started.

Elsa nodded in confirmation to his question.

"Then I suggest we prepare for the worst. If you were expecting your scout to have returned by now, something may be happening. Of course something may not, but is it worth taking a risk with the whole of Arendelle? May I ask who it is you sent? And how long ago they left?" Auron turned to Elsa curiously.

Elsa tried to push down her worry as she spoke. "Kristoff Bjorgman volunteered to go. He stated that no one would question an ice man selling Ice, which we thought a perfect cover. He left the day we received word of the rumours, about a month ago."

Auron looked sadly at Elsa, being one of the few within the room to know of Kristoff's connection to the Queen and princess.

"A wise decision Your majesty." Captain Auron nodded. "If these rumours are true, Weselton would be prepared for royal scouts to be spying in their walls and feeding information back. And as much training as our scouts receive to blend in, it can still be easy to spot one if you are looking, especially Weselton who's lockdown measures are second to none. They are very well known for their fort like city, the guards being almost impossible to pass." The captain shook his head ridding himself of his jealous thoughts of their guard. "As I was saying. Sending Mr Bjorgman was the best decision, as most would not recognise him, he would not have an air of military about him and he would definitely seem too obvious to be considered a spy." Auron smiled reassuringly at Elsa, knowing that her mind would be worried sick about Kristoff. He was a little worried himself, now knowing who was sent, but he knew his friend well.

"Yet he still has not returned" Elsa stated matter of fact. Her face solemn.

"No. A month is quite a time to not hear anything, but it doesn't necessarily mean he is in any trouble, it might be that what we fear about the rumours are true and he wishes to find out more of their plans."

"Weselton would be flaunting it in our face if they thought they had found one of ours snooping in their walls, your Majesty" The General of the Royal Calvary stated. "They would love to discredit us, and spying on a _peaceful_ Nation."He made a disapproving sound in the back of his throat. "which currently they still are, is a good way to start turning civil relationships sour."

Another man voiced his agreement. "The General is right, if Mr Bjorgman has been captured we would know about it. They would most likely be ransoming him to us. And unless he has been imprisoned for some entirely different reason other than spying, I think it is safe to say he is ok."

Elsa looked down at her hands. It was good to hear that Weselton probably hadn't caught him spying, but she knew all too well that it was entirely plausible that he had got himself in trouble some other way. Circling back to the fact he could be spending his time in a cell. She only hoped her thought was incorrect and that the Captain was right in his thinking that Kristoff had stayed behind to find more information.

"So in the meantime what are everyone's thoughts" Elsa asked, looking round at her fellow council members.

There were a lot of questions, that most could not be answered. A couple of suggestions about moving some forces, or send a representative to Weselton, although that was mostly met with disapproving looks.

The talks went on for a few hours before finally an older man put his hand up in request to speak. He had been silent most of the meeting, so the queen was intrigued to hear his opinion. "Yes Sir Francis"

The old man looked round the table wearily, as if contemplating whether to voice his idea. Before nodding resolutely to himself. "Your Majesty I know this may sound strange, but may I suggest we do nothing"

A few of the council member's mouths fell open at his statement, and there was one snort of laughter from the Policing Director, of which the queen silenced with one cold stare.

"Do nothing, Sir Francis? Please elaborate." Elsa asked curiously.

"There is nothing to elaborate on My Queen. We carry on as if we have no knowledge."

"Sir Francis, you do know that we could be putting Arendelle in trouble here if we do not prepare." Auron stated, bemused by his elders train of thought.

"We are already prepared. If we go to war we have a strong force that many would not go up against. We also have a Queen that could make our nation a fortress by building a wall around it, should we need to."

Elsa nodded as she thought back to her earlier ponderings on that subject.

"You see, I have been sitting here silently listening to all the ideas that were being thrown around and each of you suggest we act upon a rumour that may not be true. What you are forgetting is that if we act upon any of these ideas, or make it obvious that we are preparing, this will only alert our enemy, if we even have one, which I think we will soon. To our allies, it will seem as if we have thrown the first stone, if you will. This often loses allies and gains the enemy another." Sir Francis looked around at the stunned faces of his brethren.

"So just to clarify. We do nothing. We wait it out?" the General asked.

"Correct. At least until they make the first move. Think of it as a game of Chess. Always be four steps ahead."

"I agree with Sir Francis. He makes a good point." Captain Auron pitched in. "If all this is true and not just speculation, we can't look like we are the first to start this fight. That's what they would want from us. Weselton are conniving like that, but they won't wait forever for us to make a move. Especially if they have in fact allied themselves with The Southern Isles. Their King is looking for blood and he will not wait out Weselton's little games." Auron stated.

"I second. Are we all in agreement with this plan?" Elsa asked around the table.

There was a mixture of head nods and a few "Ayes"

"Then the final point on today's agenda is what do we tell the citizens?"

"We tell them that rumours are just that, rumours." Taron the Policing Director stated. "We do not want to un-necessarily worry the people."

Elsa nodded. She did not want to keep her people in the dark but at the same time, it was all still speculation.

Although they hadn't really achieved much in the meeting, Elsa had found that it had been a help to her nerves and Arendelle, as at least her council members were now aware of the situation should anything happen.

"Indeed. Well thank-you gentlemen for your invaluable council. As you can appreciate this was a sensitive discussion, so as always please keep the information to the confines of this room. Good day to you all. Meeting adjourned." Elsa wrapped up the meeting, bidding farewell to the council members as they left and giving Sir Francis her many thanks for is thoughts.

Before Captain Auron could leave though she called him back.

"Captain, please wait behind. I would like to ask something of you."

"Of course Your Majesty" Auron turned back to his Queen, sitting down in the chair she gestured towards.

"This is about my sister, Princess Anna."

"How can I help your Majesty?"

Elsa looked to the table sadly. "Could you please explain what has happened here today to her? I would do it myself, but I believe she has been avoiding me, which I wouldn't blame of her. Her fiancé hasn't returned and it's my fault he is gone."

Auron's eyebrow raised quizzically, confused at the queens request. "I would not say it is your fault. Kristoff offered to go. I know him pretty well, it's not easy to change his mind once made up." He said knowingly. "Though I can explain to Princess Anna if you wish Your Majesty. But I am confused as to why you think Princess Anna has been ignoring you?"

"I have not seen the Princess in a few days. She has kept herself busy when Kristoff didn't return. _Although she might be trying to get me back for hiding on her during the holidays_ added as a silent afterthought. Anna is usually always present during the council meetings Even though she thinks of them as boring." The Queen shook her head chuckling slightly as she thought back to a particular meeting where Anna had drifted off to sleep and had been snoring whilst the High Court Judge talked legal jargon on a trading rights proposal. It wasn't that Anna had to attend, she just attended to help Elsa out more than anything.

Auron nodded and smiled "Her snoring was certainly missed throughout the meeting today."

"Yes, it was." Elsa laughed lightly. "So can you help me?"

"Of course Your Majesty. I will go and find her now."

"Thank you Auron." Elsa smiled at him one last time before bidding farewell and heading toward the library, deciding a good book would maybe help her unwind.

Sitting herself comfortably on one of the couches, she calmed slightly after reflecting on the meeting she had with the council. Although still worried about Kristoff and the possibility of war, talking through with the council had greatly helped her nerves. Knowing Kristoff was most likely not captured because of spying was at least a bit of weight off her shoulders.

She felt with that in mind that she was feeling a little less anxious, and let herself relax and it hadn't taken long before Elsa began to drift off whilst reading her book. The last few weeks of sleep deprivation finally catching up with her.

It had only felt like minutes when she was suddenly woken by the loud banging on the library door, although the kink in her neck told her otherwise.

"Yes?" Elsa groaned opening the door, still half asleep.

Captain Auron stood there wide eyed and rattled, as he tripped over his words. "I… Your Majesty… Apologies."

"Auron what is it?"

He looked down to the floor and took a deep breath, preparing himself for his next words. "Princess Anna is not in Arendelle."

He paused, waiting for a reaction from his Queen, though she stayed neutral as she waited for him to finish.

"The Princess is missing!"

* * *

 **Ok I am so sorry I left it on another cliff hanger!**

 **I have the next two chapters pretty much ready to post, and I had a lot of fun writing them so I will try and get them ASAP. I am quite excited to get them up!**

 **Anyway until next time**

 **Shadow runner out. :)**


	5. Breakout Kings

**Breakout Kings**

 **Hey Readers!**

 **Wow so I think I have apologised before about my appalling updating time. I won't make any excuses. I had difficulty writing this story, as I lost some momentum and inspiration, however I have received some comments on the story which gave me confidence and I had a bit of an epiphany. So I can now say for certain I know exactly what I want to do with this story!**

 **I hope to improve on getting updates out regularly, because the nice feedback I have had from some of you makes me happy, and inspires me to write!**

 **Just an FYI I have rewritten the first four chapters, no important info has changed I have picked up on grammatical errors that I have corrected and changed a couple of lines. I want to improve this story.**

 **Also I have written an extra-long chapter for you lucky lot this time to make up for my absence. In fact I made this one so long I have had to split it into two! So next chapter** _ **shouldn't**_ **be too long.**

 **So without further ado…**

* * *

"Ok. So I admit, not my finest hour" Fredy confessed reluctantly.

"Ya think." Lukas sarcastically retorted.

"I have apologised about a hundred times. What more can I do?" The red head pleaded. He wasn't a fan of being on Lukas' bad side. Especially after seeing what the blonde could do.

"One more time and you should be golden." Another voice pitched in.

"Excuse me, private conversation."

The third person sighed. "When I have had to listen to someone apologise that many times, it is no longer private."

Lukas snorted.

"Look man, if you don't want to listen, then don't. Simple." Fredy stated matter of fact.

The other man just chuckled in response. "It's a bit difficult when we are all in this cell together. Not as if I can just go to another room to get away from your lovers tiff."

"Yeah… Well… Shut up."

Lukas rolled his eyes at Fredy's childishness. "I'm Lukas." He decided to introduce himself to his fellow inmate. Ignoring the pouting redhead.

"Kristoff."

"Well Kristoff I would shake your hand but as you can see they are a little stuck at the moment. By no fault of my own" He spoke the last part warningly toward Fredy and lifted his shackled wrists as if to make a point.

"Yeah I noticed." Kristoff replied lifting his own cuffed wrists as much as the chain nailed to ground permitted. "So what did you do to get yourself thrown in here?" Kristoff asked curiously. "I've just listened to you two argue for the past however many hours."

Lukas scoffed. "Red head over there is the clumsiest man alive."

Kristoff's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, although his face was not visible in the low light of the cell. "What?"

"Hey, I'm not clumsy!" Protested Fredy. "I tripped one time!"

"If you hadn't noticed genius, that one time got us – more importantly me – thrown in here!" Lukas replied.

"Oh kay" said Kristoff, processing the information. "So, what did he do?"

"Oh nothing, just casually tipped our two meads over a guard and then crushed another guards…" Lukas paused, thinking of the incident, his face scrunching up in sympathy pain "Well let's just say things that should _never_ be crushed."

Kristoff mouthed an "Ouch" as he realised what Lukas was describing.

"Ok, first off, they were both accidents. If the floor board hadn't been loose, neither would have happened." Fredy explained. His arms flailing beside him as the restraints kept them low. "Secondly, I was not the only one in that bar fight. There was a whole pub full and you threw a fair few punches yourself." Exclaimed Fredy.

Lukas chuckled quietly as he thought back to the mess of people brawling earlier that day. It had certainly been an amusing sight. Although Lukas was enjoying teasing Fredy to much to tell him that. "If I hadn't fought back, I would have been an unconscious heap next to you."

"Well Captain Awesome, you could have walked away." Fredy stated.

"Oh I could, could I? I must have forgot when all the chairs and ale was flying around the room." Said Lukas sarcastically.

"Didn't mean you had to break that guys arm" Clarified Fredy

Lukas huffed. That had been an accident. Lukas had actually been fighting off two large oafs at the time. He had seen them earlier in the day beating down on a poor family, so Lukas had thought it the perfect opportunity to teach them a bit of a lesson. Unfortunately when he knocked the biggest of them down, the idiot landed on some small guy behind him, if the resounding crack that could be heard was any indication, the poor guys arm was without a doubt buggered.

Kristoff laughed out loud at his two cell mate's tale. "Well seems like you two caused quite a bit of a ruckus in Weselton"

Lukas snorted. "You could say that."

"It's just not fair that we are the only ones getting punished for the brawl though." Whined Fredy

"If you hadn't assaulted the guard twice we may have been alright. Instead we take the blame for the whole lot." Lukas pointed out.

"It was an accident!" Fredy hissed for what felt like and probably was the hundredth time. "Bloody wobbly floor boards" he mumbled.

Lukas silently chuckled at his companion. He wouldn't tell Fredy, but he wasn't actually that upset they were in there. He had a strange feeling that it was exactly where he needed to be.

"So Kristoff, How long you been in here? What did you do?" Lukas asked curiously

"Just over a week I guess. My tale is similar to yours. I also got into a bar fight after my reindeer drank too much carrot juice and crashed through three neighbouring tables and a window." He shrugged nonchalantly as if it were an everyday occurrence. Which back in Arendelle, it was. He and Sven had been warned a few times by Elsa. Although last time she seemed pretty serious that if it happened again, they would both be barred from every Arendelle pub. So far it hadn't, well not in Arendelle at least.

"Your reindeer?" Lukas repeated, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yep." He said, popping the 'p'

Fredy burst out laughing at the story. Whilst Lukas still confused shook his head wondering if he still had heard correctly.

"Doesn't this all seem a bit overkill though? I mean it was a couple of bar fights." Fredy commented, jangling his shackled wrists and nodding his head toward the almost dungeon like cells. "Back home we would be thrown in the local cell overnight to sober up."

"You say that like you know." Lukas stated

Fredy scoffed at the comment. "More times than I'd like to count"

The in mates chuckled at Fredy's honesty.

"It is a bit overkill I guess." Kristoff answered "But Weselton isn't exactly known for leniency." After what he had seen in his time here, fear was a common theme among the folk. "I guess it doesn't help we are not locals."

"So you've been in here just over a week? When will they let you out?" Fredy suddenly questioned. Only realising the time Kristoff had said he had spent in the cell.

"I don't know. When I ask, the guards just laugh." Kristoff replied frustrated. Had he not had to be somewhere five days ago, he wouldn't have worried about it too much. But he was pretty sure there would be a certain red head at home jumping up and down in panic.

Fredy gulped. After hearing how long Kristoff had been imprisoned. He was almost certain that Lukas would be peeved now, knowing that they had even less chance of going anywhere soon. "So um. How are we going to get out?" He tentatively asked.

To Fredy's surprise, Lukas chuckled.

"What?" The red head asked curiously.

"Have you forgotten who you are stuck in here with?" Lukas asked cockily.

Fredy snorted. Of course Lukas wouldn't be fazed. He had after all broken out of Aldrick's control. With ease he might add.

"The self-proclaimed breakout king himself" Fredy praised.

"I take it you've been in this situation before?" Kristoff questioned

"You could say that." Lukas answered "Although there were less chains. And more knives" He continued nonchalantly.

Fredy winced at the description. Remembering Lukas' treatment well.

"So I take it you have a plan?" Kristoff probed "If so I want in!"

"Mate for this to work, you will have to be in." Lukas stated.

He relayed his plan to the two. It was obvious he had been planning it a while, Fredy assumed that Lukas had probably started formulating the plan them moment the entered the building. It was a solid – Not that Fredy was surprised – and both Fredy and Kristoff eagerly agreed.

"So we are we all clear on the plan?" Lukas asked, checking for the third time that everyone understood what had to be done.

"Yes" Both Fredy and Kristoff sighed.

"Good. Fredy you're…" But before Lukas could finish his sentence he was interrupted by a loud crash and then a dull thud from down the hall.

Peering around the corner Fredy attempted to spy what the commotion was, but his chains only permitted him to see darkness and shadows of what he assumed was three cells down.

"What was that that?" Kristoff whispered.

Fredy huffed in annoyance. "I don't know these stupid chains won't let me see any further."

There was another crash followed by a thud. Fredy tried again to see, but to no avail.

Lukas sighed frustrated. "We aren't going anywhere if we don't know what is going on."

"I know. I know. Just give me a sec" Fredy hissed back, annoyed he couldn't see.

After a few more moments they heard what sounded like a scuffle, another thud, a man groaning and then a final crash.

The three looked to each other again, all confused about what they were hearing.

Fredy tried his luck again at snooping round the corner, stretching his limbs as far as possible, his tall frame giving him a bit of an advantage but his muscular build not helping his flexibility.

"What are you doing?" A new voice interrupted suddenly, making all three jump with surprise.

"Whoa!" Freddy screeched, as he tripped, losing his balance, falling backwards onto his rear.

The voice had come from the outside of the cell, Fredy, Lukas and Kristoff had not noticed a figure sneak up in the opposite direction from where the mysterious sounds had come from. All too preoccupied trying to find out what the crashes were.

Although the voice seemed familiar. To all of them.

It had not been angry or threatening at all. Not like the guards they had encountered.

No. It was light and airy, almost amused.

The new unknown addition, giggled at their silent confusion.

And that's when Kristoff knew exactly who was on the other side of those bars, even though the visibility was poor he would recognise that giggle anywhere. And he was way of course with his assumption of her jumping up and down in panic at his late arrival home.

"Anna?" he asked tentatively, hoping he was wrong.

"The one and only" She replied. Happy at last that she had found Kristoff after having checked every cell. _Of course he would be in the last one_ she thought to herself.

"Who's Anna?" Lukas queried.

"What are you doing here?" Kristoff questioned, a little more forceful than he intended, and ignoring Lukas' question.

"Well, I was here to rescue you, but if that's how you treat your fiancé I will just leave you to it." Anna stated, jangling some keys and walking slowly away to add emphasis.

Lukas stayed silent after hearing it was Kristoff's fiancé, wanting to stay out of any "lovers tiff's" as Kristoff had called them earlier.

"Wait. No. Please. I'm sorry" Kristoff apologised. "I just hate the thought of you in danger." He added quickly. "Besides, I'm actually quiet relieved you are here, it's a much better escape plan than the one we had."

"Hey" Lukas yelled offended.

"Shh" Kristoff and Fredy warned. Weary about the guards.

Anna sighed. "No need to worry about the guards, I've taken the three out on this level." She said nonchalantly, pulling the keys forward to unlock the gate.

"What? Really? How?" Kristoff rattled off amazed. "Actually we will talk about it later." He added as an afterthought.

After fumbling with a few keys, Anna eventually found the correct one a pushed the gate forward, a god awful squeak emitting from the hinges as it opened.

As Anna made her way towards Kristoff at the back of the cell, Lukas squinted through the dim light to make out the features of Anna. He recognised the voice from somewhere, but was not quite able to put a finger on it. Had he known her from before? From his past life? He forced his eyes to work, hoping he would recognise this Anna.

It was impossible to make anything out in the light though unless it stood in your face. Lukas wasn't even sure what Kristoff looked like and was surprised that Anna was able to find him so easily. Although, through the dark shadows he could just make out the outline of the others in the cell and Kristoff's build was much like Fredy's, but even in the dim light Fredy's bright hair was still visible, so Lukas assumed that Anna was able to deduce who was who.

After couple of jingles and a relieved sigh. Kristoff was free. "Thank-you" He breathed, rubbing his sore wrists.

"Let's get going before the guards wake up." Anna hurried. "We still need to get back to Sven"

Fredy whined as he realised Anna had no intention of freeing him or Lukas.

Kristoff halted in his steps toward the exit, remembering the two other inmates that he'd been sharing the cell with the past day.

"Wait Anna. We need to free these two as well" He gestured toward the cell.

"Kristoff, I only came for you. They could be really dangerous, and get us caught." Anna stated.

"They were going to include me in their escape."

"They're prisoners, I can't just be freeing every Tom, Dick and Harry."

"So was I" Kristoff retorted.

"Yeah and my name is Fredy, and he's Lukas, not Tom, Dick or Harry."

"Well then I'm sorry Fredy… Wait. What Now? Fredy? Lukas?" Anna asked.

"That's what I just said." Fredy replied confused.

Anna laughed lightly. "Did you by any chance happen to save a girl a couple of days ago?"

"No" He admitted simply.

But Lukas's head jolted up as it hit him why he recognised the voice. _He_ had saved her life on his way to Weselton. Fredy had simply helped escort her.

"Joan?"

"I mean yes!" Fredy changed his answer quickly "Jakers that's why I recognised the voice. Thanks Captain Awesome. That was driving me crazy!" Fredy exclaimed.

"Joan?" Kristoff repeated Lukas' words, confused.

Anna giggled nervously "Err… Yes, funny story actually."

"What's the story?" Kristoff said as he scratched the back of his head as he waited for Anna's reply.

"Explain later. Let's just get these two out of here!" Anna, Aka Joan darted off to release both Lukas and Fredy from their shackles, apologising to each that she was going to leave them behind. "We have to hurry!" She stated as she unlocked both sets of cuffs.

Both Lukas and Fredy mirrored Kristoff's actions when his cuffs where taken off, rubbing their wrists, and stretching their backs.

"Follow me" Anna commanded as she led them to a door on the far side of the Cell block, where Lukas noticed a figure laying in a heap on the floor. He assumed that was one of the downed guards.

 _Not so much the damsel that I thought she was,_ he thought as he followed her quietly through the halls.

As luck should have it most of the cells had been empty of inmates, although Anna had mentioned that there were three other prison blocks and this block was the smallest, which Fredy had found surprising as it was massive.

"I thought there would be more guards." Kristoff whispered.

"There were." She replied simply.

Kristoff looked again but could only remember the one and he couldn't see any in the dim light in front of the dungeon staircase. "Where are they then?" He pointed out.

Anna huffed in annoyance. "Kristoff now is not the time for questions. But there is in one in a cell. Sneaky toad thought he could take a nap without anyone noticing. And then another just to the side of the door"

As they reached the door Kristoff noticed one of the guards just off to the side as she had said. He shut up after that.

Lukas also noticed that Anna was holding a frying pan, which he thought incredibly bizarre, but he thought best not to question her on it now.

They climbed the narrow winding stairway slowly, their footsteps, no matter how light, echoing against the solid stone surfaces beneath their feet and along the walls.

Once they reached the top the four stopped, stood in a single file line with Anna at the head.

Fredy - who was at the rear - was confused why they had suddenly stopped, eyeing the door as his freedom. "Ok then." Fredy said, breaking the silence. As no one had moved or spoken, all just waiting to see what Anna had planned about getting them out of the dungeon. "So shall we go?"

Anna cracked the door open, just enough to peer outside and see if there were any guards about. Not seeing any, she pushed the door open fully to let everyone out. Although she promptly pulled everyone flush against the wall as they exited.

The lighting had improved slightly from the dank dungeon block they were in, lit only by the bright half-moon that sat pleasantly in the sky to the West.

"It must be about three in the morning." Kristoff commented more to himself as he shimmied his way along the wall following Anna's Lead, even if he had no idea why they didn't just walk normally.

"Well that would explain why there are so little guards patrolling" Lukas pointed out.

"Shh. They are everywhere" Anna whispered. She then pointed upward toward a lookout tower, then another, and another. In total there were six. Three covering the open corners of the Courtyard. And a further three scattered evenly along the exit. The one that bothered Kristoff the most though was positioned strategically at the stables, which is where he had a sinking suspicion Sven was being held.

"I take back what I said" Lukas gulped.

"They have a sharp shooter ready in each tower" Anna whispered as she stopped along the wall. Pointing again to the closest tower on the east wall. "They also randomly sweep the area with these big round light things. I have no idea how they get the light like they do." She admitted amazed.

As if on que a beam of light shone down from one of the towers and swept left to right as the remaining five then also followed suit.

"Wow" Kristoff breathed. Never having seen anything like it before. Then he realised the major difficulty these big lights posed to their already impossible escape. _How did Anna get in? More importantly how are we getting out?_ He thought, although hadn't realised he had voiced his thoughts.

"What Kristoff said" Fredy commented quietly "I mean how do they do that?"

"A bright flame, some mirrors and a rather large magnifying glass." Lukas replied subconsciously eyeing the lights moving up ahead. "Spotlights" he whispered again still unaware of what he had said.

Fredy looked at him bemused but before he had chance to question Lukas further, they were on the move again.

They followed Anna as she weaved in and out of the shadows sticking close to the walls, stopping briefly, then hurrying along and ducking behind a coal bunker, as a light swept over their part of the courtyard again.

It was slow progress. But no one complained. All having the end goal in mind.

At some point during the daring escape, Kristoff and Lukas were separated from Anna and Fredy, when the latter two made a mad dash from one cover to the courtyard exit, to hide under one of the towers, narrowly missing the beam of one light. All went still for a while as one of the beams swept back and forth searching that particular area. Which Lukas assumed meant the lookout caught a glimpse of movement.

Thankfully, no alarm bells were rung out and the random paths of the beams of light continued not long after.

Kristoff and Lukas waited patiently for their chance to run for the exit but the beams had not let up in their sweep.

When suddenly two of the lights died out. They both crept out of cover slightly, and when they saw the third spotlight move to the opposite side of the courtyard, sprinted toward to exit, stopping underneath the same tower as Fredy and Anna had earlier, although they were now nowhere to be seen.

"My girl is crazy right?" Kristoff whispered over to Lukas.

Lukas smirked as he nodded his head. He kept his eyes on the path ahead. Waiting for their chance to make a dash for the stables. He also noticed that getting from the stables un-noticed with a couple of horses and a _reindeer,_ would be near on impossible.

One of the flames died out, which meant they only had one more beam to contend with on the path to the stables. They sprinted again towards a couple of hay bales that had been conveniently placed for them to duck behind.

Kristoff peered round the corner of the bales toward the stable doors, noticing Anna and Fredy waiting – impatiently he might add - with Sven and two horses.

"How?" Kristoff commented quietly.

"How what?" Lukas queried.

Kristoff simply gestured for Lukas to take a look.

Lukas slowly poked his head around the hay bale to see what Kristoff was gesturing toward. "How?" he repeated Kristoff's own words, his face just as perplexed.

The mountain man shook his head. If there was one thing he knew for sure, he would never understand all that was Princess Anna.

Lukas surveyed the area one last time before he pulled himself back behind the bales.

"Kristoff, from what I can see. The only way we are getting over there is by distraction, creating a diversion or…" he turned and pointed to the last tower that was still dutifully sweeping the area "wait till that goes out. And that ain't going to be anytime soon."

Kristoff nodded in agreement, but wasn't sure on what they could use as a diversion.

Lukas stood thoughtfully, planning the next few events carefully. He nodded after a few moments to himself and turned to Kristoff again.

"Ok bear with me." He started, gaining the larger man's attention. "I will draw their attention towards me. I will just make a run for the gates. When I do that you just leg it to the stables, and when they are distracted enough, get out of here!" Lukas said. Earning a surprised look from Kristoff.

"What?" Kristoff shook his head in disbelief. "You will get caught, or shot."

The smaller blonde nodded. But for some strange reason he had a feeling that this is what he had to do. He couldn't explain it, but it was like his whole body was telling him that it was all happening as it should. Just like when he saved Joan – Or Anna – It was all reflex, but it felt right.

"You don't even know me, or us really, and you would do that?" Kristoff commented.

"Just get them out safely. And keep an eye on Fredy. He's a good kid." he simply replied.

Kristoff stood silent, but nodded in agreement after he noticed the look on Lukas' face was far to determined. There was no way of changing the other man's mind.

"Ok, wait till the light follows me. Then go."

Lukas took a deep calming breath, as his heart rate quickened.

"On three" He spoke to himself. "One. Two…" He closed his eyes and thought about what he was doing one last time, and it was like time slowed down, the thudding in his ears from his rhythmic heart beat the only indication that time was still moving, he took one last deep intake of air, before opening his eyes "Three."

He ran from his position of cover, heading straight for the gates. The stutter of the beam, alerting him that he had finally been spotted, and the arrow that whizzed by his head just extra confirmation. There were yells of surprise and commands, another arrow whooshing by as he ran zig zagged to avoid being hit.

The pounding of fast approaching feet told him he wouldn't be running alone much longer. He chanced a look behind noticing three heavily armoured guards chasing him down, and when he turned back, the large gates opened up fully ahead of him to reveal a further two more guards. Lukas charged toward them, narrowly dodging yet another arrow. "Sharp shooters? What a joke." He laughed to himself as the adrenaline pumped furiously through his veins.

A few moments later he was entering combat with the two armed and highly skilled guards.

He hoped to quickly dispatch of the two before entering combat with the three approaching from behind. Luckily he was able to take out the first of them pretty quickly, landing a strong uppercut to his open chin. Thankfully the goon had not been wearing a helmet like the others.

The second guard had been a little trickier though, Lukas tried going for the downed guard's weapon but it had been difficult to reach with the constant wild swinging of the second guard's sword. A stroke of luck hit as Lukas dived out of the way of yet another swing, and another arrow flew by hitting the brute guard in the thigh.

He didn't have time to catch his breath though as the three that had been chasing from behind finally entered the fray. He dodged left then right, rolling constantly away from the swings of their weapons, throwing a kick or a punch in when he could but barley landing anything damaging through their armour.

Eventually he had made it close enough to arm himself with one of the dropped swords, and he fought fiercely against the highly skilled gang, his foes surprisingly quick and nimble, even in their heavy armour.

As the four fought, more arrows scarcely missed, which had surprised Lukas, considering they had already hit one of their own. _Maybe they don't care._ He thought as he parried yet another strike, countering with slamming the hilt of his sword to the side if the guard's helmeted head, stunning and incapacitating the man temporarily, the loud ringing made even Lukas wince.

As he swung a final blow to the side of the guards head with the flat of his sword, swiftly knocking the guard unconscious, the echoed chimes of the bells blared, raising the alarm for all of Weselton to hear. He knew it wouldn't be long before reinforcements arrived.

Lukas growled in frustration as he fought back the guards again, hoping that his companions would hurry up and get out before more soldiers arrived.

Though his concentration slipped as he heard a sudden yell of "No" and "Get off me" from behind. It was defiant and angry, but high pitched and feminine, it had sounded much like Anna. As he defended yet another onslaught of attacks, he pushed back enough space to give himself time to quickly turn and see the source of the cries.

It was in fact Anna, struggling against the grip of a soldier. He then noticed that both Fredy and Kristoff were fighting off a few other guards, but were clearly out matched and losing.

The sound of sharpened steel slicing through the air pulled his attention back to the fight he was currently in, he turned, lifting his sword in time to block a deadly blow, the swords colliding together with such force that Lukas' body shook from the reverberations.

Quickly regaining his composure Lukas capitalised on the other man's open mid drift and threw a front kick to the exposed abdomen, effectively winding the man and pushing him into the path of his other armoured companion, giving Lukas just enough time to run towards his own companions.

Kristoff noticing his run toward them, quickly shot pleading eyes in Anna's direction. Lukas nodded his understanding, before quickly pushing faster toward Anna and the guard.

As she struggled against him, one of flailing arms knocked the guard's helmet off and they turned as she fought relentlessly against his vice grip.

Their new position allowed for Lukas to approach from behind and he took full advantage of it. He swiftly kicked at the back of the soldier's knee, to which the guard promptly released Anna, allowing her to spin round and conk him over the head with the frying pan she had so adamantly clung to.

" _I really need to ask her about that frying pan"_ Lukas thought stunned as the guard face planted the floor.

"Are you ok?" Lukas asked breathlessly.

"Yeah." She replied, regaining her composure. "It seems to be becoming a habit of yours, saving my life." She joked.

Lukas chuckled as he pulled himself upright.

"Err guys, I think we need a little help over here." Fredy interrupted wearily.

Lukas turned to see that the two guards he had been fighting had recovered from their temporary incapacitation, and were charging toward the group, however just behind them followed a small army of soldiers.

The reinforcements.

The guards that Kristoff and Fredy had been warding off backed up, as their army circled the four foreigners.

Lukas sighed in defeat. He had failed to distract the guards enough to get his friends out.

"This isn't your fault." Kristoff said quietly as they moved closer together, watching the soldiers circle round them like predators after prey. "We couldn't leave you behind, we all agreed. Especially after you risking your life for us like that."

They all nodded their agreement.

"I would have felt better if you got out." Lukas said sadly.

Fredy snorted in amusement, but with a hint of nervousness. "Nah buddy. You've saved my life once already, I couldn't let you die without repaying the favour."

Anna hummed in agreement.

"I may not know you that well, but anyone who saves my fiancé, and has the decency to risk his life for strangers again, doesn't deserve to be left." Kristoff added.

"Blah, blah, blah." One of the soldiers said as he stepped forward in front of the circle of soldiers. "What is this, some mothers meeting club?" He said sarcastically.

He eyed the four menacingly, before continuing. "So you thought you could break out of a Weselton prison aye? Are you all mad? We're Elite soldiers." He stated proudly.

Kristoff scoffed at his comment, as Anna tried supressing a giggle.

"Have some'ing to say?" the guard seethed.

"Elite? I think you are the mad one Sir." Lukas answered for them "I'm pretty sure more than a dozen arrows whizzed by me, and at least five of your men were downed by a girl with a frying pan."

"Hey" Anna squeaked, offended at his statement.

The guard, who Lukas assumed was their commander due to the difference in his uniform, grit his teeth, as he stared furiously at the four. He signalled to his men, and they all took a step closer to the escapees. Lukas, Fredy, Kristoff and Anna huddled a little closer together.

"Hmm I guess we can't let people hear of that now can we?" The commander scratched his chin.

Lukas noticed the commander's quick gaze upwards and the subtle signal that the man did with his other hand. Following where the man had looked, he watched as an archer pulled back on his bow and let go in one swift movement, the arrow flying perfectly through the air.

"Oh the irony"

Lukas reacted on instinct yet again, as he heard the commander's humourless last words. He dived toward Anna, noticing the thin missiles trajectory, dragging her down with him as they hit the rock hard dirt.

"Anna!" Kristoff shouted in panic as he realised what had just transpired.

Fredy stood shocked, rooted to his spot.

The guard laughed menacingly as Lukas' eyes grew wide. He noticed the dark crimson liquid pooling on the ground beneath him, and suddenly the air around him plummeted to freezing temperatures.

His world went black as he realised that this time he had failed.

* * *

 **Ok so there you go!**

 **How many of you hate me right now? Yeah sorry about that, but not so sorry!**

 **Anyways, just a quick explanation on the timing of this story, as I had a query.**

 **Arendelle was actually a couple of weeks ahead of the current time of Lukas and Fredy. However the timings in this chapter have now aligned, so they will now be working in tangent.**

 **Finally I'd just like to answer the comments on my fic, because I really do appreciate them.**

 **ScarletAvenger – Yeah sorry it's a little slow to begin with, but I swear it gets a bit grittier from now on! I'm glad you find it captivating and are enjoying it! I think there will be some twists you weren't expecting, so stayed tuned!**

 **Guest – Haha I am so sorry! But thank you very much, this feedback is amazing! You can guess who the prince is but I'm not giving anything away. We will just have to wait and see aye?! ;)**

 **Hope you all had a great read.**

 **Good day all.**

 **Shadow-Runner out!**


End file.
